


Destinos que llevan a un mismo lugar

by MagaliMoonlight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagaliMoonlight/pseuds/MagaliMoonlight
Summary: Se trata de cinco historias separadas acerca de Levi y Hange. Básicamente es porno con argumento. Están avisados.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 15





	1. Resuélvelo

Resuélvelo  
Un día normal en la vida de la líder de escuadrón no tenía mucha emoción, salvo cuando de una exploración se trataba. Era buena en su trabajo, ya que este le apasionaba demasiado, tanto que había veces que no podía con la emoción. Dentro de ese mundo, su mundo, no creía que hubiese espacio para una relación amorosa. Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado cuando conoció a cierta persona. No supo bien cómo, pero terminó enredada con aquel a quien llamaban el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad antes de que se diera cuenta. Todo comenzó como una amistad, para luego convertirse en una amistad con derecho y terminar en algo a lo que no sabía si podía ponerle un nombre. Debía reconocer que él poseía un encanto magnético, al que estaba un poco enojada por haber sucumbido, al igual que muchas de las féminas que integraban el ejército. Sin embargo, así fue, y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Las cosas comenzaron de manera tranquila, como una simple aventura de una noche de copas, para convertirse en algo habitual y sumamente pasional.  
De todas maneras, el día a día transcurría normal, ya que no podían dejar que nadie se enterase de lo que había entre los dos. Estaba totalmente prohibido en la legión tener una relación amorosa tanto dentro como fuera de las fuerzas. Particularmente ese día se sentía en las nubes, puesto que la noche anterior él había logrado escabullirse en su habitación, tal como lo hizo durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ser productiva. No podía permitirse distracciones una persona tan perfeccionista como ella. Tan enfocada en su investigación estaba que no pudo oír la puerta al abrirse. Luego de dar unos pasos, él la cerró tras de sí, llamando la atención de Hange por fin. Ella volteó y al fin logró verlo. Le sorprendió su presencia mas ni siquiera llegó a emitir un sonido antes de verse atrapada por sus labios, en un beso sumamente apasionado, el cual llegó a descolocarla completamente. Aquel no era el lugar ni el momento. Al poder separarse a penas unos centímetros de él, trató de hablar para así poder frenar aquello.  
-Levi, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, un poco confundida, tratando de mantener las formas.  
-No aguanto más.  
De esta manera, la tomó entre sus brazos e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Ella accedió como pudo y pronto, Levi la empujó contra la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. Esto hizo que se apoyase en ella, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo en un intento por mantener el equilibrio. En verdad estaba siendo sumamente bruto con ella ese día. Aún no lo comprendía del todo. Sin embargo, al tener que bajar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, notó un detalle que la hizo reír levemente. Los ojos grises afilados se clavaron en su mirada, como preguntando qué era tan gracioso sin hablar. No pensaba ocultárselo.  
-No llegas si me coloco encima de la mesa –dijo por fin, riendo sin ningún reparo.  
Esto no hizo más que detonar el carácter fuerte del soldado. Si bien nunca le prestó atención a quien quería burlarse de su estatura, el hecho de que ella lo molestara con ello podía ser usado a su favor. En verdad, no se sentía nada inseguro frente a una mujer más alta que él. Sin nada de cuidado, la tomó de un brazo con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que su cabeza se estrellase sobre la madera, boca abajo. Hange, por su parte, emitió un leve quejido. Aquello le había dolido, pero no pensaba demostrárselo. Aún le intrigaba esa actitud. Al soltarle el brazo, ella sintió el roce de la erección de Levi, muy dura y todavía cubierta por su uniforme, entre sus piernas. Esto le provocó un leve escalofrío en la nuca, no supo bien la razón pero se había puesto muy nerviosa de repente. En seguida, fue capaz de notar la respiración del capitán sobre su oído, lo cual logró erizar su piel.  
-Aquí no… por favor…  
-¿A qué le tienes miedo, cuatro ojos? –susurró, muy cerca de ella. El tono de su voz logró acelerar un poco más el corazón de la soldado- ¿Piensas que tus provocaciones te van a salir gratis?  
-¿Por qué estás así? ¿No puedes esperar hasta que estemos en nuestra habitación?  
Él pareció haber hecho caso omiso a lo que le acababa de decir. Continuó lamiendo su oreja, bajando un poco más por su cuello, mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón. De esta forma, quitó los pantalones claros de la mujer de forma rápida. Todo esto había provocado en Hange una creciente excitación, la cual sumado al hecho de que pudiesen verlos o que alguien directamente entrase en el recinto hacían que su cuerpo no parara de temblar. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para evitar emitir algún sonido que hiciese que alguien pudiera oír. Al sentir los dedos de aquel militar posarse sobre su vulva, acariciando su clítoris levemente en el proceso, entendió que él no se retractaría. Cuando los introdujo dentro de su ser, ella arqueó su espalda mientras que con la mano que tenía libre presionó la madera en la que yacía. Levi, por su parte, al ver la reacción de Hange, comenzó a moverlos de manera muy rápida. Sabía bien donde tocarla para hacerla estremecer, lo que logró sin demasiado esfuerzo. No pensaba detenerse.  
-Quiero que me lo pidas –dijo, súbitamente.  
Al no obtener una respuesta, introdujo sus dedos totalmente dentro de ella. Esto hizo que Hange ahogase un gemido en su mano, la que aún cubría su boca, mas no impedía que esos sonidos salieran de ella. Volvió a hacer aquello, presionando hacia abajo y, de pronto, la mujer arqueó su espalda otra vez mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba irremediablemente. Sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo, el orgasmo se apoderó de su ser. Eso fue una señal más que suficiente para un impaciente Levi, quien ya no soportó la espera. Liberó su pene de las vestiduras que aún lo cubrían y lo acercó hacia ella, no sin antes tomar su cabello y jalarlo bruscamente hacia él.  
-Te voy a coger tan fuerte que van a oírte hasta afuera de las murallas.  
De esta manera, la penetró sin cuidado, sintiendo como su interior se contraía en el proceso. Debido a la humedad se deslizó dentro de ella completamente, lo que causó que gimiera de manera irremediable, ya sin poder contenerse. Lo hizo de una manera muy brusca, lo que hizo que el choque de sus pieles retumbara en toda la habitación y la mesa se deslizase de a poco en el proceso. Por más que hubiese querido, Hange no pudo callarse, tampoco podía mantenerse en sus piernas. Dejó que su peso descansase allí y clavó sus uñas en aquel frío mueble. La voz del capitán le resultaba sumamente sugestiva en esos momentos, su respiración se oía agitada, él también parecía disfrutarlo. Lo mismo pasaba con Levi, quien se sentía aún más incitado por los jadeos de aquella soldadao. Con el correr de los minutos, a ella parecía importarle menos que pudiera haber alguien oyéndolos. Esto lo motivaba a continuar.  
El movimiento se hacía cada vez más veloz, la alcanzaba un poco más profundo a cada segundo. Pronto llegaría, ya que aunque no hubiera querido escucharla bien sabía que alguien podía entrar en cualquier momento. Así presionó un poco más el cabello castaño de la mujer entre sus dedos, mientras se agachaba para poder contemplarla más de cerca. Como respuesta, ella volteó hacia un lado y lo observó, sin dejar de gemir debido a lo intenso del encuentro. Esto hizo que el capitán volviese a depositar en sus labios un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior y, luego la soltara. La tomó por las caderas y, sin reparo, eyaculó en su interior todo aquello que venía conteniendo durante la mañana. La mujer lo sintió escurrirse en su interior, lo que le provocó un espasmo muy fuerte. Al retirarse de ella, pudo apreciar como su sexo se contraía involuntariamente y todo ese líquido resbalaba hacia afuera, empapando sus piernas por completo. Aquella imagen extasió a Levi aún un poco más. A decir verdad, le hubiera encantado continuar, mas ya no podían arriesgarse más.  
-¿Te parece que yo puedo seguir trabajando así? –lo reprendió ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
El capitán simplemente se acomodó la ropa, se abrochó el cinturón y arregló un poco su distintivo pañuelo. Luego, le dedicó una mirada fría tal como siempre lo hacía.  
-Resuélvelo.  
Y así, se dirigió hacia la puerta a paso rápido y se marchó. Hange, por su parte, negó con la cabeza, bien sabía que ese tipo era un caso perdido. Era la primera vez que le hacía algo semejante pero ya nada le sorprendía. De todas maneras, no podía quejarse. Le encantaba ser tratada de esa forma por él, también lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa clase de juegos le atraían. No lo negaba, aquello les gustaba a los dos. Mientras se acomodaba como podía, solo pudo sonreír. “Esto no se va a quedar así” pensó, para luego tomar la pluma y cargar un poco de tinta para así poder seguir escribiendo.  
Fin


	2. Espía

Espía  
Aún estaba en etapa de entrenamiento, se había unido al cuerpo de reconocimiento hacía un par de semanas. Su amor por la investigación y la ciencia y su fascinación por esos seres enormes llamados titanes la habían empujado a ello. No se sentía del todo segura mas cada día su fuerza y su resistencia parecían incrementar, cosa que no le venía nada mal en un mundo como aquel. Valía la pena el riesgo, si era para lograr lo que se había propuesto desde que era una niña. Se encontraba en el mercado, comprando algunos alimentos y utensilios para tener de reserva, observando a su alrededor como la gente caminaba apaciblemente sobre las calles empedradas de la ciudad. Familias paseando, niños corriendo por el lugar en medio de sus juegos, parejas caminando tomados de la mano. El atardecer se había hecho presente, mostrando sus colores anaranjados, el cielo estaba despejado casi por completo. Al recibir la bolsa del señor de uno de los puestos, le pagó con algunas monedas de metal y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Pensaba dirigirse devuelta al establecimiento militar cuando, de pronto, vio pasar a alguien conocido.  
Pronto, sus ojos se posaron en aquel hombre. Moreno, de mediana edad y de baja estatura pero de porte recio. Lo vio caminar despreocupado, mirando a la nada, seriamente. Rápidamente notó que era del que le habían hablado en su estadía en la base, al parecer todos lo conocían. Era muy famoso entre los soldados. Se encontraba vistiendo su uniforme de colores claros, junto con una expresión sumamente seria en su rostro. “Así que este es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad” pensó ella, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. No podía negar que se sentía muy intrigada por él. A simple vista, no se veía muy poderoso. Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de seguirlo, tuvo curiosidad acerca de cómo podía ser el día a día de un tipo como él. De todas maneras, sabía que tenía que ser sigilosa, puesto que se trataba de un superior y aquello podía ser tomado como una falta total de respeto. Aunque ella estuviese usando ropas convencionales, un pantalón de color marrón oscuro junto con una camisa blanca holgada, esto no quitaba el hecho de que era igualmente una soldado.  
Así, se escabulló entre las sombras. Él caminaba recto, parecía no tener un rumbo fijo, por lo que la chica dudó acerca de seguir con aquello. Sin embargo, justo antes de rendirse, vio algo que llamó completamente su atención. Al parecer se dirigía a un sitio bastante controversial. Miró la fachada del edificio, al que claramente ella jamás había asistido, y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba. Ese lugar era un burdel. De pronto, lo vio darse vuelta de forma lo suficientemente lenta como para darle tiempo para esconderse detrás de un muro. El corazón de la chica se aceleró, mas al volver a mirarlo luego de unos segundos, se sintió tranquila de que él hubiese seguido su camino. Al parecer no la había visto. En el momento en que lo vio cruzar la puerta de ese lugar, corrió con sigilo y se pegó a una de las paredes del lugar. Para no ser vista por el guardia de la entrada, se arrastró hasta doblar, justo debajo de una ventana, la que seguramente daba a una de las habitaciones. Por ello, decidió asomarse a penas, para poder ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.  
A través del vidrio, logró ver a una joven de cabellos rubios. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde esmeralda, ceñido por un corsé en tonos tierra, el cual tenía un escote en su pierna que dejaba ver las botas de caña alta que las cubrían. Era muy bella, se la notaba divertida por su sonrisa, a la vez muy provocativa. Rápidamente, pudo ver que quien estaba con ella era aquel hombre. “El capitán Levi parece tener algunos secretos” pensó, mientras reía en su mente. Aún escondida, logró ver como él se quitaba su abrigo, junto a sus botas y las cintas características de la legión de reconocimiento con parsimonia. Aunque sabía bien lo que iba a ocurrir, por alguna razón no podía evitar seguir observando. De esta manera, lo vio darle una indicación a la mujer mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Al mismo tiempo, las mejillas de Hange se colorearon, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían un poco más debido a la sorpresa. La vio colocarse sobre sus rodillas, mientras el capitán tomaba aquel vestido y lo subía de manera suave. Pudo observar claramente el momento en que la penetró, lo que hizo que la soldado apoyase ambas manos sobre la madera que cubría la pared, aún sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a lo que estaba ocurriendo.   
Aunque la ventana amortiguase lo sonidos, a esa corta distancia Hange podía oír claramente los gemidos de esa joven, quien se aferraba fuertemente a la sábana que cubría la cama donde ambos se encontraban. Él, por su parte, la había tomado de los cabellos sin dejar de empujar sus caderas hacia ella. El hecho de presenciar ese acto, hizo que la chica que estaba afuera sintiera el calor no solamente en su cara, sino en otra parte de su cuerpo. El cosquilleo se hizo presente, elevando la temperatura de su ser. Al parecer, ella estaba sintiéndose bien, por lo visto aquel soldado sabía lo que hacía. Acto seguido, pudo ver como soltaba sus cabellos para directamente empujar la cabeza de la joven contra la cama con una mano, mientras con la otra presionaba sobre su vestido, atrayéndola hacia él con visible fuerza. Luego, pudo mirar como las piernas de ella temblaron visiblemente, lo cual le indicó que aquello había terminado. Acto seguido, luego de vestirse nuevamente y dejar el dinero que sacó de su bolsillo, vio cómo él se marchaba de allí, sin más. Después de que la joven lo saludase con su mano a la distancia, Hange rápidamente se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas justo dándole la espalda a la pared. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.  
Acababa de presenciar a un superior teniendo sexo en un prostíbulo, eso no podía estar bien de ninguna manera. Claramente había violado su intimidad de una manera en la que no sabía si iba a ser perdonada, aun peor siendo que todavía se encontraba en un período de prueba. Sabía que lo que tendría que haber hecho era marcharse de inmediato de allí, mas decidió quedarse, por curiosidad o por lo que fuera. Temía una sanción. De todas maneras, según ella había sido muy sigilosa, por lo que creía no haber sido detectada, lo que era un alivio. Aún sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas, aún su cuerpo se sentía extraño. ¿Sería que todo lo que había visto la había excitado? Aquello no podía ser cierto. Sin más remedio, decidió marcharse de allí, ya había tenido suficiente. No obstante, antes de que pudiese dar un paso, sintió una presión sobre su brazo. Rápidamente, se vio arrojada contra esa misma pared. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, su sangre se congeló. Frente a ella estaba justamente él. Levi. Se maldijo por su estupidez.  
-Me estabas siguiendo, ¿quién te envía? –dijo él, se podía apreciar un tono severo en su voz, su mirada amenazante se clavó en los ojos color café de Hange.  
-Nadie… nadie me envía, yo… yo… -titubeó, tratando de encontrar algunas palabras que pudieran justificarla, visiblemente nerviosa.  
-¿Qué pasa? Respóndeme –insistió, acercándose un poco más al rostro de la chica.  
Al notar la incomodidad de la joven, se detuvo a mirarla, con la intención de hacer que su voluntad se quebrara. Notó rápidamente que no se trataba de una espía ni nadie que tuviese la intención de hacerle daño. Se la veía un poco inexperta, por su apariencia seguramente no tenía nada que ver con la milicia. Lucía como una médica, una científica o quizás una profesora. Por lo menos eso creía. Se detuvo a mirar su cabello castaño atado en una coleta, sus lentes, el tono levemente bronceado de su piel, sus labios. Al sentirse examinada de esa manera, Hange no pudo más que quedarse completamente inmóvil, rogando que se terminase de una vez esa tortura. Acto seguido, él colocó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de la chica, apoyándose sobre el muro. Luego, se acercó a su oído, dispuesto a tomar la palabra nuevamente. Sin embargo, el tono que utilizó fue completamente diferente.  
-¿Será que quieres que te haga lo que le hice a ella? –susurró, estando lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella pudiese notar lo cálido de su aliento.  
Aquello terminó por perturbarla completamente. Sintió los latidos acelerados de su corazón, al punto de que el golpeteo se hizo insoportable. Debía salir de allí, sino no sabía de lo que ese hombre podía llegar a ser capaz. Aun así, su cuerpo no le respondía como debería. De todas maneras, al notar que la mano del capitán se apoyaba sobre su cintura, ese fue un detonante. Como pudo, golpeó su brazo con todas sus ganas para sacárselo de encima. Al verse libre no pudo más que echarse a correr, no sin antes gritarle.  
-¡Suéltame!  
Y, de esta forma, se marchó sin mirar atrás, aun sintiendo la vergüenza que esa situación le había provocado. Se sintió una tonta, acababa de hacer algo muy arriesgado y jamás había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra delante de él, a quien reconocía como su superior. Acababa de conocer al soldado más famoso del mundo y lo único que había podido hacer era arruinarlo completamente. Lo único que deseaba era tener éxito en su estadía en las fuerzas militares, para tener los medios y así poder investigar con más libertad. Temía lo peor. Al estar ya muy lejos de allí, se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, sintiendo que su corazón se le salía del pecho debido a la desesperación con la que había escapado. Unos segundos después, se incorporó como pudo y apreció la noche en todo su esplendor. Pronto, recordó que ya debía estar en el cuartel si no quería tener más problemas, puesto que el horario de sueño era muy estricto allí. Sin más, decidió dirigirse hacia el sitio, rogando que el asunto no pasase a mayores. “Un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, ¿verdad?” pensó.  
Al llegar, se escabulló por la puerta de la habitación de mujeres, la cual por alguna razón estaba entreabierta. Entró y se dirigió en puntillas hacia su cama, que estaba en la parte de arriba, por lo que subió la pequeña escalera que se encontraba en uno de los bordes. Una vez allí, velozmente se metió debajo de las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la nariz. Aun no podía borrar de su cabeza aquello que había visto, por más que lo intentase, la imagen del capitán con aquella prostituta parecía repetirse una y otra vez. La manera en que la tomó, sin ningún tipo de ternura, solamente dejándose llevar por la lujuria del momento por alguna extraña razón había provocado algo en su ser que no había podido descifrar. El cabello negro del militar, su expresión de deseo estaban allí, era una imagen que no entendía muy bien por qué se veía muy nítida en su cabeza. ¿Acaso le atraía? No podía ser eso posible, luego de lo grosero que había sido al golpearla contra esa pared sin cuidado. Además, nunca había oído a nadie hablar de él de esa manera, solamente era un soldado poderoso, tampoco podía decir que se tratara de un galán. A esa altura, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Quiso dormir, así al despertar podía hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, pero lo intentaría.  
El canto de los pájaros le indicó que un nuevo día había comenzado. Al oír el sonido de las enormes cortinas de la amplia habitación al abrirse y sentir de lleno los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, supo que debía levantarse ya. Los gritos del comandante se oyeron muy estridentes para ella, quien no era para nada una persona diurna, lo cual lo hacía aún más tortuoso. Luego de emitir una sonora queja, se irguió y abrió los ojos de a poco, sintiendo el pinchazo provocado por la luz natural. Realmente había dormido muy poco luego de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Absolutamente desganada, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, para luego recordar que se encontraba demasiado alto para ello. Sin remedio, cayó al suelo, provocando las risas de sus compañeras. Aquello le había dolido, mas no quiso demostrarlo, por lo que ella rió también. El día no podía haber comenzado peor. Sin más, se dispuso a lavar sus dientes y colocarse así su uniforme, para salir a un nuevo día de adoctrinamiento militar.   
Durante el entrenamiento, todo pareció transcurrir con normalidad. Si bien aún no era una soldado de élite, se las ingeniaba muy bien en cuanto al equipo de maniobras tridimensionales se tratase. En cuanto al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no se sentía tan segura, mas no por eso dejaba de luchar. Tenía las intenciones de superarse cuanto pudiera, el objetivo que tenía era muy claro y no deseaba desviarse de ese camino. Todo lo que fuera teoría se le daba muy bien, puesto que la lectura era algo que le fascinaba, por lo que estudiar una gran cantidad de libros era tarea fácil para ella. Si seguía así, lo lograría. Mientras se enfrentaba a un compañero, muy concentrada en quien tenía en frente, algo logró llamar su atención súbitamente. A lo lejos, pudo divisar un rostro que esperaba no ver por lo menos por un buen tiempo. Aquello le heló la sangre. Ahí estaba él, Levi, otra vez en su camino. Bien sabía que podría encontrárselo en cualquier momento, mas no esperaba que tan pronto. Lo vio acercarse al comandante e intercambiar algunas palabras con él, aún sin dejar de mirarla. Seguidamente, su superior pareció verla también y asentir, lo cual la hizo pensar en lo peor. De la nada, sintió un golpe directo en su cara, el cual vino de parte de su compañero, con el que se encontraba batallando aún.  
-¡Moblit, maldita sea! –le gritó, colocando una mano sobre su cara, en un gesto de dolor- ¡Eso no fue justo!  
-Lo siento, Hange. Te distrajiste un momento y bueno yo-  
Antes de que éste pudiera continuar con su disculpa, ella lo tomó por el cuello y le acertó una patada en el tobillo, haciendo que él fuera a parar directo al suelo. De esta forma, le aplicó una traba con ambos brazos, con la intención de dejarlo sin aire por aprovecharse de un segundo de debilidad que había tenido. A decir verdad, ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, no obstante, no deseaba verse abatida. Él, por su parte, no pudo más que dar algunos manotazos en un fallido intento por quitársela de encima. De todas maneras, aquel acto se vio interrumpido por su superior, a quien vio parado justo frente a ella. En verdad, todavía no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Soldado Hange Zöe. Descanse, la buscan adentro.  
Rápidamente, soltó a su contrincante, quien tosió de forma irremediable para luego recuperar un poco el aire. Luego, ella se incorporó e hizo el característico saludo militar, con el puño derecho en su corazón.  
-Comandante. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué soy requerida?  
-Limítese a obedecer, soldado.  
Todo aquello le resultó sumamente extraño. ¿Para qué querría ese tipo hablar con ella? Lo mínimo que se esperaba era una sanción, pero por parte de su superior. ¿Sería que quizás él tenía miedo de que hablase con alguien acerca de lo que había visto? ¿Tal vez era casado? A pesar de que quisiera ocultarlo, nuevamente los nervios invadieron todo su cuerpo. De todas maneras, decidió hacer lo que le decían e ingresar al recinto en donde estaban los altos mandos. Tal como lo esperaba, ese hombre estaba ahí parado, esperándola con los brazos cruzados.  
-¿Me buscaba, señor? –inquirió, con un dejo de desdén. Por más inquieta que se sintiese, no pensaba demostrarlo de ninguna manera.  
-Sígueme.  
Por más que no se sintiera totalmente segura de hacer caso a aquella orden, sabía que tal vez no le quedaba otra opción. Decidió enfrentar aquel problema y caminar detrás del capitán, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigían. Súbitamente, él se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, la cual abrió con una llave que tenía en la mano. Luego la miró y asintió con la cabeza, gesto que la chica interpretó como señal para que se adentrara en la habitación. Así lo hizo y después, vio como él cerraba tras de sí y dejaba descansar la llave sobre un mueble algo desgastado que yacía a un lado. Allí dentro, la joven vio que el lugar constaba de un escritorio y dos sillas colocadas en los extremos, una frente a otra. Sobre éste, había algunos papeles junto a una pluma y algo de tinta. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, ella decidió sentarse sobre uno de los asientos, por lo que él la siguió e hizo lo mismo del otro lado. De esta forma, podrían hablar por fin.  
-¿Me vas a decir cuál es el castigo por lo que hice de una vez?   
-¿Castigo? No, no es mi estilo.  
Esto la desconcertó completamente. ¿Qué era lo que él pretendía? El hecho de no lograr comprender las intenciones de ese hombre hacía que su sangre hirviera. La estaba demorando, Hange no tenía tiempo para perder y todo esto sabía que, de alguna manera, iba a perjudicarla. Aunque no pudiera hacer nada, puesto que conocía muy bien el sistema rígido con el que se manejaban los cuarteles, la bronca seguía allí, latente.  
-Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que viste. Con detalles –dijo él, inesperadamente. Eso la tomó por sorpresa.  
-¿Qué?  
-No te hagas la desentendida, cuatro ojos. Ya me oíste.  
-Disculpa, pero mi nombre es Hange.  
-Lo sé. Pero es más fácil para mí recordarte así.  
Esto la hizo titubear, tuvo miedo de que sus palabras pudiesen ser usadas en su contra. No sabía bien que responder, sumado a que rememorar esas cosas la hacían avergonzarse. Describirlo con detalles parecía una tarea imposible, su rostro enrojeció sin remedio. Y eso que aún no había emitido ni una palabra sobre el asunto.  
-Te vi… te vi teniendo sexo con esa prostituta –respondió por fin, sin poder verlo a los ojos.  
-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué tanto viste? –inquirió otra vez, mientras se cruzaba de piernas y apoyaba su espalda por completo contra la silla.  
-Todo… lo siento, no debería haberlo hecho.  
-¿Y te gustó?  
Definitivamente no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Lo miró con asombro, aun sintiendo su cara arder debido a la vergüenza. Ese tipo estaba jugando con ella y no podía permitirlo. A su vez, sabía que no podía hacer demasiado en su posición. Aquello podría considerarse acoso sexual, bien lo sabía. El enojo hacia él crecía, mas no pensaba demostrarle lo alterada que estaba. Lo vio sonreír levemente, con algo de malicia, lo cual no pudo pasar por alto. Sin embargo, no podía negar que algo en ello la cautivaba. Solamente, no quería rendirse.  
-No estoy exigida a responder una cosa así.  
-Sí lo estás. Es una orden.  
Tal como sospechó, era esa clase de juego. Ya no pudo disimular el disgusto, en su cara se podía ver claramente su enojo. Ello hizo que Levi asintiera, sin quitar esa mueca de superioridad que cargaba. Había provocado una reacción en Hange, que era lo que había tratado de hacer desde la primera vez que la había visto. Sin embargo, eso no pareció amedrentarla, pues se dispuso a responder.  
-¿Qué esperas que te conteste? –lo desafió, apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio con parsimonia.  
-Quiero que lo admitas. No te creas que no noté cómo me mirabas, cuatro ojos.  
Otra vez la volvió a llamar así. Toda esa situación estaba sacándola de las casillas. Eso, sumado al hecho de que asumía cosas como esas sin saber absolutamente nada sobre su persona. Eso no podía estar bien de ninguna forma. De todas maneras, no podía negar que algo de lo que había visto había generado cosas que creía haber olvidado sentir. Aunque solo fuera algo físico, algo en su ser se había despertado por más que quisiera ocultarlo. Solo le molestaba el hecho de que ese tipo se aprovechara de su estatus para incomodarla.  
-Estás equivocado. Solo tuve curiosidad, nada más.  
-Se reconocer las cosas cuando las veo –le respondió, para luego dar un leve suspiro y descruzar las piernas otra vez- Ahora vas a chupármela. Y no porque yo te lo ordene, esta vez no tienes ninguna obligación, sino porque quieres hacerlo.  
Al oír aquello, su corazón dio un vuelco. Levi parecía hablar en serio, por lo que sus latidos se aceleraron todavía más. Tragó saliva y se dedicó a mirarlo seriamente. Por más que quisiese mantenerse en una actitud reservada, no distinguía lo que los ojos del capitán percibían. Él había notado todo aquello que estaba experimentando la chica, sus expresiones eran sumamente transparentes. En realidad, su intención era ponerla a prueba, como una especie de escarmiento por estarlo siguiendo de una manera tan poco sigilosa. Además, por supuesto que le había parecido atractiva y, por lo que alcanzó a ver del entrenamiento, también bastante prometedora como soldado. Aquella característica se le hacía irresistible en una persona. Contrario a lo que podría haber esperado, Hange se puso de pie y caminó directamente hacia él. Sin dejar de observarlo, aún con un leve tono rosado en su rostro, se arrodillo justo delante de Levi. Sin titubear esta vez, se dispuso a desprender el cinturón de cuero marrón del soldado.  
No sabía por qué lo habría hecho, simplemente lo quiso así. Tampoco fue por miedo ni por darle la razón, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que tomase ese impulso y así lo hizo. Lo despojó de sus vestiduras, con un poco de nerviosismo aún para luego tomar el miembro palpitante de Levi en sus manos. Sintiendo la mirada de aquel soldado clavada en ella, lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Con su lengua, Hange lo rozó levemente, pudiendo sentir lo cálido del contacto. Lo recorrió como una suave caricia por completo, de forma lenta pero continuada. Sin esperar más, lo rodeó con sus labios haciendo una presión muy leve, ayudándose con su saliva. Por su parte, el capitán simplemente se había limitado a observar, ella en verdad era muy cuidadosa y se estaba esforzando mucho por alguna razón. El vaivén comenzó como algo pausado, mas poco a poco fue volviéndose veloz y prolongado. Hange dejó que su boca hiciese un poco más de presión, notando como ello hacía que Levi tensara un poco sus muslos, indicándole que aquello estaba surtiendo efecto en su ser. Esto logró que se sintiera sumamente satisfecha.  
-Suficiente, cuatro ojos –dijo, súbitamente, haciendo que ella se detuviera- Ponte de pie.  
Aun sin entender por qué razón le había pedido que parara, hizo caso a sus palabras. Pronto, vio como él le quitaba su chaqueta militar, todavía sin moverse de su silla. Tomó una bota y la desprendió, luego la otra. Siguió por los pantalones claros de la joven, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío leve. No sabía bien por qué, pero no había querido detenerlo. Por ello, él decidió seguir, tomándola del brazo para acercarla. Comprendiéndolo al instante, se colocó sobre él, tomándolo de los hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Al tenerlo así de cerca, en una posición semejante, Hange no pudo evitar temblar de forma leve. Algo en el semblante de Levi la hacía sentir tan intranquila como igualmente que intrigada y atraída. Jamás había estado en una situación semejante con un hombre desconocido, ni siquiera sabía por qué no le había puesto un freno a la situación hacía rato. En el instante en que sintió como él le desprendía los botones de la camisa uno a uno, emitió un leve quejido. Al terminar de descubrir el torso de la soldado, dejando sus piel enteramente al descubierto, Levi se detuvo.  
-Es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien.  
Al sentir el contacto de los labios del capitán sobre su cuello, su piel se erizó al instante. Mientras, con sus manos presionaba y acariciaba con poca suavidad los pechos de la soldado, provocando todo tipo de sensaciones en ella. El roce era intenso, lo cual provocaba leves espasmos en su cuerpo que le resultaban imposibles de controlar. Sumado a esto, podía sentir sobre su ropa interior la presión del duro miembro de Levi. Aquello estimulaba irremediablemente su clítoris, haciendo que jadeos leves escapasen de su boca. Él no pudo evitar notar esto, lo que le hizo saber que el momento había llegado. De manera rápida, pasó su mano por debajo del cuerpo de la joven y tomó la tela que aún la cubría para hacerla a un lado. Luego, con su otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura, con la intención de acercarla aún más. Al irse adentrando en ella de manera lenta, pudo apreciar que lo mojada que estaba hacía que no necesitase de tanta suavidad. Había conseguido aquello que buscaba, otra vez.  
-Capitán… -susurró, aferrándose a la espalda de éste.  
-Dime Levi.  
En el instante en que logró estar completamente dentro, notó el temblor en las piernas de Hange, y lo dulce que se había vuelto su voz al gemir de forma sonora. Ella sintió su cuerpo contraerse, dejándose llevar por el calor del contacto con aquel soldado. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, se elevó un poco para luego moverse hacia él otra vez, generando un pasmoso vaivén, mientras que lograba mirarlo a los ojos. Por ello, pudo notar en lo afilado de su mirada, lo extasiado que se sentía. Su expresión había cambiado por completo a lo que era normalmente. Las caricias en su espalda hacían que la electricidad se hiciese presente y la recorriese entera. Levi, por su parte, dejó que ella continuase por su cuenta, con la intención de que se diera placer de esa forma tanto como quisiera. En esa posición, pudo seguir succionando y lamiendo sus pechos un poco más. Repentinamente, el capitán la sintió tensarse mientras en su entrepierna pudo notar la humedad que emanaba de su ser. Luego de soltar un fuerte jadeo, supo que ella se había venido. El hecho de poder observar el rostro de la joven mientras eso sucedía, hizo elevar un poco más su fogosidad.  
De manera sorpresiva para ella, el soldado la tomó por las piernas firmemente, aún sin separarse de su cuerpo. Así, la alzó y caminó hasta la pared que estaba libre a un lado. Hange se aferró a él como pudo, temiendo caerse, notando lo realmente fuerte que era ese hombre tan pequeño, hasta sentir el contacto del material frío del muro contra sus hombros. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que alguien la levantaba de esa manera, siendo una mujer relativamente alta. Sin embargo, ya no pudo seguir pensando en algo tan banal como eso en aquella situación. Una vez allí, aún de pie, la penetró sin cuidado aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad a cada segundo. Esto hizo que la voz de la joven se descontrolase, no pudiendo preocuparse por si alguna persona pasaba por ese lugar. A decir verdad, eso al capitán le importaba poco.   
-Mírame. Quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando termine dentro de ti.  
Oír eso, sumado al tono de voz extremadamente sensual que él utilizó, logró que su temperatura se elevase aún más. Su cuerpo se sacudía al no haberse recuperado del todo del orgasmo que había tenido hacía unos segundos, lo cual hacía que su interior se encontrara empapado y palpitante, siendo el choque de sus pieles inevitable. Sin poder resistirlo más, Levi se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y sintió como por su cuerpo una incipiente electricidad se concentraba en su pelvis. No se contuvo más y cumplió exactamente con ello que había prometido a Hange, dejando ir todo aquello que cargaba, presionando con fuerza las piernas de la soldado, pegándose un poco más contra la pared y ahogando un jadeo en sus labios. Ella, por su parte, pudo sentir como ese líquido tibio resbalaba por sus piernas, mientras sentía su entrepierna latir aun rodeando la virilidad del capitán. De esta manera, él se retiró y la bajó con suavidad, todavía manteniéndose cerca de ella. Al recuperarse un poco, la joven decidió mirarlo, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban por los hombros, como sin querer dejarlo ir.   
Luego de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hange decidió soltarlo de golpe e incorporarse completamente. Sentía que estaba tomándose demasiadas atribuciones con alguien de los altos rangos a quien ni siquiera conocía del todo bien, el hecho de que hubiera ocurrido aquello entre los dos no cambiaba nada. Rápidamente, Levi notó esto, por lo que se alejó un poco, aun estando frente a ella. En medio del acto, no había notado que las gafas de la joven estaban desacomodadas, al igual que su cabello castaño, por lo que, sin pensarlo se propuso a arreglarlo. Luego de correr unos mechones de la cara de la soldado, pudo ver nuevamente el rostro algo confundido de ella. Nunca imaginó que ese hombre pudiese ser así de amable.   
-Bien, puedes vestirte –le dijo, para luego acomodarse sus ropas, mientras se dirigía a su asiento nuevamente.  
Haciendo caso a sus palabras, la joven abotonó su camisa y procedió a colocarse los pantalones nuevamente. Mientras se colocaba las botas, pudo notar la mirada fija de aquel hombre sobre ella, examinándola sin ningún tipo de reparo. Él de alguna manera parecía disfrutar de hacerla sentir incómoda, o por lo menos eso pensaba, mas de todas formas decidió no enfrentarlo más. Lo que acababan de hacer superaba todo aquello que podría haber imaginado. En verdad no se arrepentía, pero tampoco podría estar segura de que aquello no le trajese consecuencias negativas en un futuro. Aun podía sentir su cuerpo adormecido, sus piernas temblorosas le dificultaban la tarea de arreglarse de nuevo. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a ocurrir algo como eso cuando se topó con él la primera vez. De todas maneras, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era aclarar su mente, puesto que lo más seguro era que él supiera hacerle esa clase de cosas a otras chicas del pelotón y que lo que acababa de pasar no significase nada. En el momento en que terminó de acomodar su equipo, sin más, estuvo dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo, la voz del capitán la detuvo.  
-Mañana tengo una reunión importante. Quiero que me acompañes. Te espero aquí cuando termines el entrenamiento.  
-¿Es una orden? –inquirió, casi sin poder creer lo que había oído.  
-Sabes la respuesta, cuatro ojos. Ahora, puedes retirarte.  
Esta vez, a pesar de haber sido llamada de esa forma, solo rió. Comenzaba a entender que clase de persona era aquel soldado. A su vez, él parecía comprender lo mismo de ella. Antes de retirarse, dio unos pasos en dirección hacia él y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, justo frente a Levi. Luego, le guiño un ojo de manera divertida y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
-Hasta mañana, Levi.  
De esta manera, se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Esta vez, quien sonrió fue el capitán.

Fin


	3. Lubricante

Lubricante  
-¿Qué haces ahí todavía? Ven a dormir de una puta vez –le reclamó Levi, acostado de lado sobre la cama y cubierto únicamente con las sábanas hasta la cintura.  
-Tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, tú me demoraste. Hazte cargo.  
Como bien había dicho Hange, aquella tarde libre que habían tenido la habían aprovechado para disfrutar de la vida de pareja. Durante varias semanas, no habían tenido tiempo para poder pasarlo a solas debido a las exploraciones y los experimentos que habían tenido que realizar con Eren. A decir verdad, la idea de disfrute del capitán se basaba solamente en sexo últimamente, lo cual no era para nada una molestia para la líder de escuadrón pero a la vez le dificultaba un poco su tarea diaria. Incluso hacía unos minutos que habían parado, puesto que la joven sentía que se iba a partir en dos si no lo hacían, lo cual fue un poco frustrante para él, que sentía que tenía energía suficiente para seguir por largo rato aún. Sin embargo, las obligaciones seguían allí y ella, al ser una mujer de ciencia, debía tomarlas si quería conservar su estatus. Por su parte, ella se encontraba cubierta únicamente por su camisa, sentada sobre una silla y con las manos ocupadas en una nueva invención. Su escritorio estaba hecho un caos, muchos tubos de ensayo yacían volcados, había papeles escritos rotos y libros con páginas arrancadas, lo cual al hombre no le hacía ninguna gracia. A decir verdad él, un amante de la limpieza, apenas podía tolerar algo así. Sin embargo, con el tiempo había aprendido a convivir con ese ser humano tan particular, muy a su pesar. Aún no entendía cómo era capaz de encontrar algo en medio de ese lío.  
-¿Qué tanto haces? –insistió, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza encima, observándola.  
-Estoy trabajando en un lubricante para hacer que la durabilidad de los equipos de maniobras sea mayor. Ya casi… ¡terminé!  
Oír eso llamó poderosamente la atención del capitán, quien se levantó para poder mirar más de cerca aquello que tenía tan ocupada a su compañera. A decir verdad una palabra de todo eso que ella soltó fue lo que hizo que se plantara una cierta intriga en su mente. Se detuvo detrás de ella, a lo que la soldado no se inmutó.  
-¿Se puede tocar?  
-Sí, los ingredientes principales provienen de una planta, lo he probado en mi piel y es totalmente hipoalergénico. Mira –le indicó, tomando la placa de Petri en su mano para, luego, acercársela a Levi. Le sonaba un poco extraño que él se interesara en ese tipo de cosas, pero aun así le agradaba explicarle. Sentía que por fin había logrado despertar la curiosidad en ese hombre tan testarudo.  
De esta forma, él lo tocó, notando la textura suave y tersa que tenía el material. Lo desparramó un poco en sus dedos, pensativo ante una intrigada Hange, quien observaba sus movimientos sin hablar. De pronto, él supo exactamente qué hacer.  
-Vamos a probarlo de otra manera.  
Seguidamente, sin que ella pudiera emitir una queja ante esa afirmación, la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrojó sin cuidado sobre el colchón. Esto hizo que emitiera un fuerte grito, en verdad no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pronto, se vio de cara a la almohada, debajo de un extrañamente excitado Levi, quien estaba siendo aún más rudo que de costumbre. Por ello, volteó a verlo, para encontrarse con que él todavía tenía su invento en la mano.  
-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Levi? ¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó, visiblemente molesta.  
Sin obtener una respuesta de su parte, lo vio acercarse hacia ella y depositar un beso sobre su espalda. El roce de sus labios le provocó un leve temblor y, a medida de que él descendía por su espina dorsal, su piel se erizaba completamente. Gimió al sentir como iba acercándose un poco más a su cintura, pasando por ella, un poco más abajo. Seguidamente, las manos de Levi apretaron sin ningún miramiento sus nalgas, lo que hizo que Hange se incorporase un poco. Sin embargo, en el instante en que sintió como la lengua del capitán lo presionaba de manera lenta pero intensa por dentro, en aquella posición, una corriente electrizante viajó por todo su cuerpo. Sin más remedio, volvió a dejar caer su cara sobre la almohada, haciendo que sus anteojos cayeran al suelo. A decir verdad, ni él ni nadie le había hecho algo semejante, por lo que no supo muy bien cómo actuar. De todas maneras, la sensación era increíblemente placentera, por lo que ya no pudo mantener la compostura. Simplemente, lo dejó continuar.  
Luego de unos instantes y al ver la respuesta positiva de ella, decidió continuar con lo que tenía planeado. Se separó un poco de la líder de escuadrón y se incorporó, para volver a agarrar el recipiente que contenía el líquido espeso que había dejado a un lado, tomando más cantidad de ello esta vez. Al notar que él se había detenido, Hange volvió a voltear, sorprendiéndose por la imagen que estaba presenciando. Ese tipo se estaba colocando el lubricante que ella acababa de inventar sobre su miembro. Al percatarse de la mirada de la joven, sin interrumpir su tarea, clavó sus ojos grises en ella. A pesar de que verlo hacer algo así le resultó por demás atrayente, esto fue demasiado para la soldado, quien quiso pararlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. De pronto, el corazón de la joven se había acelerado mucho.  
-Levi, ¿qué…?  
-Nunca hicimos esto, cuatro ojos. ¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad? –la interrumpió, habiendo terminado su tarea.  
-¡No! Es decir, sí pero… pero…  
-No estés nerviosa. Seré suave.  
No sabía por qué, pero las palabras no salían de su boca como ella esperaba. No pudo argumentar nada ante ello, ni siquiera atinó a moverse. Quizás por inquietud o porque en verdad quería saber cómo se sentía lo que él le estaba proponiendo, no lo supo descifrar con claridad. Le molestaba el hecho de que él jamás pidiera permiso y que siempre terminara haciendo lo que le daba gana. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa era una de las tantas cualidades que le atraían de aquel soldado. Confiaba en sus palabras, puesto que él no sabía mentir, pero aun así la ansiedad de experimentar algo nuevo reinaba en su ser. Al sentir el primer roce contra ese sitio, su cuerpo se tensó al instante. La presión que él ejerció no fue del todo agradable, mas si no quería sentir dolor, sabía bien que no le quedaba otra opción que relajarse. Por ello, decidió respirar hondo y dejar disipar algunas de las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza. Al ver que no entraba, por su parte, Levi la tomó de una pierna y la acomodó suavemente hacia arriba, con el objetivo de que fuese más sencilla la penetración. De esta forma, volvió a probar, no sin antes depositar un beso sobre el hombro de la joven. A decir verdad, nunca había sido tan gentil con ella antes.  
Aun manteniéndose en la misma posición, pudo apreciar la figura de aquel soldado. Sus músculos bien definidos lo hacían ver sumamente atractivo a sus ojos, sumado a su actitud severa y su seguridad para con él mismo, lo que lo terminaba de volver irresistible. A decir verdad, él le gustaba muchísimo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Esa manera dominante de actuar que cargaba constantemente la hacía sucumbir sin remedio. Al sentirlo adentrarse en su interior de esa forma tan particular, se aferró a su almohada y la apretó entre sus manos. El lubricante hacía que resbalase fácilmente, no obstante, eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Levi, quien estaba siendo particularmente cuidadoso, habiendo observado su reacción, decidió detenerse a la mitad. Sin moverse aún, se agachó para poder llegar a la altura del oído de la joven.  
-¿Qué sientes? –le preguntó, en voz baja, para luego mordisquear levemente su oreja. Nuevamente, esto a Hange le provocó una electrizante sensación.  
-Es… raro.  
-¿Quieres que pare?  
-No… solo… hazlo despacio. Así está bien.  
De esta forma, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, Levi decidió continuar. Mientras avanzaba un poco más, su mirada se detuvo a examinar el cuerpo de Hange. Ella normalmente usaba ropa holgada, más precisamente masculina, por lo que mantenía ocultas sus elegantes curvas todo el tiempo. La soldado no era voluptuosa, pero tenía la talla justa para que se sintiese extasiado por ella. Le gustaba ser el único capaz de apreciarla de esa forma en esos momentos. Sabía que la líder de escuadrón se mostrara así de vulnerable solo con él, puesto que para el mundo ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, sin miedo y con una gran capacidad de liderazgo. Que confiara en él de esa forma era un gran halago. Además, ella era muy fogosa, más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar. En verdad, se sentía tan atraído por esa soldado que si pudiese estar encima de ella todo el día, lo haría. En el instante en que la penetró por completo, la vio arquear su espalda, por lo que paró otra vez. Luego, volvió a colocar su mano sobre la cintura de la joven, para empezar a moverse de forma muy lenta.  
Al sentirlo totalmente dentro, Hange experimentó un espasmo que descendía por su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío que llegó hasta sus extremidades. Era intenso, distinto a cualquier cosa que podía haber hecho antes. El dolor estaba presente, mas no era insoportable y, con el avance de los segundos, se iba desvaneciendo. No era desagradable, pero tampoco estaba siendo totalmente encantador. Cuando él salió casi por completo, otro temblor invadió su ser, por lo que se aferró otra vez a la tela debajo de sus manos. Su voz estaba quebrada, lo que hacía que los gemidos fueran leves, pero tampoco podía callarse. Esto motivaba a Levi a seguir. En seguida, pudo notar que ella se había dilatado lo suficiente, por lo cual, ya era tiempo de aumentar el ritmo de a poco. Esta vez no lo retiró, sino que se mantuvo allí, con un movimiento más veloz pero más corto al mismo tiempo. Al haberse acostumbrado ya, sus jadeos se hicieron un poco más sonoros, puesto que comenzaba a disfrutarlo. La molestia se hizo casi imperceptible para el cuerpo de la joven. En un principio le hubiese parecido imposible, sin embargo, la sensación se había vuelto sumamente placentera.   
-Pareces disfrutarlo, Hange –murmuró, para luego acariciar de forma tierna el rostro de la soldado- Quiero besarte.  
Haciendo caso a sus palabras, ella se incorporó levemente y se acercó a sus labios, para luego unirlos con desespero. Por su parte, el capitán estaba sintiendo la presión de una manera deliciosa, lo cual le dificultaba contenerse. Aun así, debía hacerlo, quería que Hange también se sintiese bien. Seguidamente, dejó que esa misma mano que la había acariciado antes se posase sobre el cuello de la joven e hiciese una leve presión. Con la otra, tomó la camisa que ella todavía llevaba puesta y también la tironeó. Si seguía de esa manera, pronto acabaría. Su excitación subía a cada instante, y el hecho de que ella se mostrase de esa forma, sumamente sensual y honesta, lograba incrementarla aún más.   
-Me gusta mucho, Levi –jadeó, como pudo, visiblemente agitada. Sus ojos cafés brillaban a la tenue luz de las velas- No te detengas.  
Al oírla de esa manera, supo lo que debía hacer. La tomó de las caderas e hizo que las elevase levemente, para con sus dedos ser capaz de llegar a su vulva y, así, estimularla con la intensidad suficiente como para que pudiese terminar de la misma manera. Así, penetrándola de ambas maneras, el roce llegaba a hacer que el cuerpo de la líder de escuadrón se descontrolase. Temblaba y se sacudía, mojándose al punto de que las sábanas yacieran empapadas debajo de los dos. Rápidamente, no siendo capaz de contenerlo más, Levi lo quitó de su interior completamente y, aun sin dejar de masturbarla, eyaculó sobre la espalda de Hange. En cuestión de unos segundos, ella también logró acabar, dejándolo ir luego de un fuerte gemido ahogado. Así, él soltó su cuello y se irguió por completo. Al verla de esa manera, cubierta por su semen aún, tomó la camisa de la soldado y la desabotonó, para después quitársela. Con ella, limpió cualquier rastro de lo que había quedado de aquel pasional encuentro. Habiendo terminado, la arrojó a un lado. La joven aun no era capaz de reaccionar del todo, su ser estaba hecho estragos, sus piernas no le respondían. Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso.  
-¿Ahora sí vamos a dormir, cuatro ojos de mierda? –le dijo, colocándose a un lado de ella, quien había permanecido en la misma posición desde entonces.  
Hange no respondió. Todavía sentía que su cabeza estaba ligera y aun divagaba, no obstante, un recuerdo reciente le hizo salir de su estado de ensoñación. A pesar del cansancio, no podía pasarlo por alto. En seguida, se incorporó como resorte y giró en dirección a Levi, para después dedicarle una mirada de desaprobación. Éste la miró intrigado y, a la vez, como restándole importancia al tema, puesto que se imaginaba que el reclamo provenía de algo que no sería capaz de entender, tal como todos los asuntos de la ciencia en los cuales ella trabajaba.  
-¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? ¡No anoté la fórmula, Levi! No sé ni siquiera qué ingredientes usé, tampoco me quedó ninguna muestra porque lo utilizaste todo, me costó horas lograrlo. ¡Maldito pervertido!  
-Ya lo recordarás, deja de joder con eso, es nuestro día libre.  
Justo en el momento en que estaba por soltarle unos cuantos reclamos más, él la atrajo hacia su pecho de una forma poco amable, logrando pegarla contra sí. Esto la sorprendió, mas el hecho de sentir su piel contra la suya de esa manera le resultó muy encantador. Pronto, se vio envuelta en el calor y la seguridad de los brazos de Levi, lo cual la llevó a caer en un sueño profundo rápidamente. Así era ella, explotaba en rabia pero, a los pocos segundos, se olvidaba y volvía a la normalidad. Sumado a que todo el agotamiento que había sentido anteriormente debido a todo lo que habían estado haciendo durante aquel día le había bajado de golpe, en verdad necesitaba descansar. El capitán, por su parte, era una persona diurna que no necesitaba dormir durante muchas horas para ser funcional, por lo que siempre se mantenía despierto por un rato más. En esa posición, pudo observar el cabello alborotado de la soldado, sus pestañas, sus labios curvados y entreabiertos. Ella era un caso sin remedio. Así la había conocido y así la adoraba.  
:::  
Estaba ocupada ordenando unos ficheros en la oficina del comandante Erwin, cuando una voz llamándola hizo que se detuviese. Allí, detrás de ella, se encontraba su asistente, Moblit. Él estaba visiblemente afligido. No obstante, se detuvo a hacer el saludo militar, para luego disponerse a tomar la palabra.  
-¡Líder de escuadrón Hange! –la saludó, algo nervioso todavía- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Hola, Moblit. Sí… ¿por qué preguntas? –le cuestionó, sin poder entender a qué se debía aquello.  
Él titubeó un poco antes de responder, sin embargo, debía hacerlo. Inquieto como estaba, apretó los puños y tomó aire. Finalmente, se decidió a responder de una buena vez.  
-Anoche escuché gritos provenientes de su habitación, quise ir a ver si le sucedía algo pero cuando quise tocar la puerta se oyó la voz de un hombre. ¡Perdóneme, lo siento mucho! No quise entrometerme en su vida privada.  
Después de oír semejante confesión, Hange pudo sentir en el momento exacto en que su cara comenzó a arder. Si su asistente, cuyo reciento quedaba en el otro lado del edificio había escuchado, eso quería decir que todos los demás también. En seguida, un aura asesina se apoderó de su ser, todo aquello tenía un solo culpable. El capitán. Tal como lo pensaba, el muy maldito siempre lograba lo que quería y nunca se hacía cargo de las consecuencias. De todas maneras, bien sabía que así lo elegía, una y mil veces. “¿Qué haré contigo, Levi?” fue lo único que pudo pensar, esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se disponía a cambiarle de tema a su asistente. Algo se le ocurriría.  
Fin


	4. Dominante

Dominante  
Llevaba días sin verlo. Lo cual se le hacía bastante extraño puesto que hacía un tiempo se habían vuelto inseparables. Si bien cada uno había puesto sus reglas y que el hecho de dedicar su vida enteramente al servicio de la humanidad los había limitado bastante, tenía derecho a saber la verdad acerca de la vida afectiva del otro. Él le había dicho que tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, mas no estaba del todo segura que así fuera. No sabía por qué pero pensaba en que quizás le sucedía otra cosa. Normalmente su cabeza divagaba en muchos temas a la vez, sin embargo, gracias a eso solo había podido pensar en una sola cosa. Levi. Nunca había estado así de pegada con nadie, cosa que ya llegaba a interrumpir sus tareas y su vida diaria. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la mente de ese frío soldado. Si no sabía qué era lo que en realidad lo había tenido tan distante, no podría volver a dormir con tranquilidad. Por ello, decidió seguirlo ese día. Formaban parte de dos escuadrones diferentes. Él tenía a cargo a varios jóvenes de élite con los que salía a realizar sus exploraciones. “Tengo derecho a saber con qué clase de gente se trata, ¿verdad?” pensó, mientras caminaba casualmente por el sitio en donde descansaban las tropas de aquel capitán. Algunos la saludaban al pasar, puesto que ella era una muy reconocida científica y soldado también. Al llegar cerca del recinto que ocupaban ellos, algo llamó su atención. Una chica de corto cabello rubio, de cuerpo pequeño, que había ingresado por el portal.   
Siendo que él jamás la había mencionado, sintió que debía investigar por su cuenta. Por ello, decidió acercarse un poco más. Estando allí dentro, los guardias que cuidaban la entrada le dieron la bienvenida. Luego de dedicarles una amable sonrisa, prosiguió a mirar para poder divisar en donde se encontraba esa chica que estaba buscando. El lugar poseía paredes de ladrillo rasado, los pisos eran de una madera oscura muy fina. Varios soldados se encontraban descansando y charlando sobre banalidades dentro, donde había varias mesas rectangulares con asientos incorporados. Finalmente, detrás de una barra, en lo que parecía la zona de la cocina, pudo por fin hallarla. La vio colocar agua hirviendo en una tetera, por lo que se acercó de forma sigilosa. En el instante en que ella se dio vuelta para buscar algunas tazas de la alacena, al no haberla oído para nada, dio un salto y emitió un grito de sorpresa. Por su parte, Hange simplemente le hizo una mueca alegre, mientras cruzaba las manos por detrás de su cuerpo en un gesto simpático. En cuanto la chica se recuperó, al ver la vestimenta de aquella otra mujer, hizo el saludo militar, con un puño sobre su pecho, algo nerviosa todavía por el susto.  
-¡Señora! –espetó, manteniendo una postura seria, temiendo cómo podría reaccionar aquella mujer ante su evidente falta de respeto anterior.  
-Ah, no te preocupes, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo. Me llamo Hange Zöe, soy líder de escuadrón. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? –respondió, con amabilidad.  
-Soy Petra Ral, formo parte del primer escuadrón de operaciones especiales –respondió, un poco titubeante ante la actitud aparentemente amigable de la otra soldado a quien no conocía.   
Inmediatamente, se detuvo a examinarla unos segundos. Su rostro era precioso, no podía negarlo. Luego bajó hasta su figura, la cual le pareció de lo más bella, a pesar de que la ropa militar no dejara apreciarla completamente. Su cintura era pequeña, sus pechos de un tamaño mediano, proporcionado con el resto de su cuerpo. Sin ninguna duda la consideraba muy hermosa. Sin notarlo, había estado observándola muy de cerca de una manera un tanto siniestra para el agrado de Petra. Viendo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba causando cierta incomodidad en la joven, Hange decidió detenerse, para después soltar una estridente risa, confundiendo a la otra un poco más todavía.   
-¿Ese té es para Levi, verdad?  
-Es para todos mis compañeros también –dijo, un poco apenada, mientras tomaba de manera bastante torpe algunas tazas de la alacena.  
Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que a la chica se le estaba dificultando llegar a los recipientes que estaban un poco más profundo en aquel mueble debido a su baja estatura, decidió ayudarla. Con algo de astucia, se acercó mucho a ella por la espalda, casi pegándose a su cuerpo. De esta forma, tomó algunos de los utensillos y los bajó, dejándolos apoyados a un lado de la tetera. Ante esto, las mejillas de la más pequeña se colorearon de manera irremediable. Aún no entendía que pretendía esa mujer desconocida de ella. Sin embargo, le agradeció.  
-Dime, ¿qué piensas de él? –indagó, mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesada, dejando que la otra continuase llenando las tazas de té una por una.  
-¿De quién?  
-¡De Levi! Es un amargado, ¿verdad?  
-No… no tengo permitido hablar así de mis superiores…  
-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Yo soy todo lo contrario a él, no soy histérica de la limpieza, ni tampoco ando pateando a nadie, ni soy mal hablada. Además, me dijeron que cocino excelente.  
-Se ve que lo conoce muy bien, líder de escuadrón –le respondió, sonriendo de manera tierna. Esto hizo que Hange se quedase pensando unos segundos.  
-La verdad es que sí. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Lo conoces bien? Si sabes a lo que me refiero…  
De pronto, se vieron interrumpidas por la presencia de alguien, quien se había detenido a observarlas con un tanto de confusión en su mente. Se trataba del mismo capitán. Para Petra fue un alivio, ya que no sabía si podría seguir con ese interrogatorio tan personal al que estaba siendo sometida. Hange, por su parte, solo se limitó a sonreír. De repente, tomó a la otra chica de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Luego, le acarició el cabello de manera suave, sin dejar de mirar a Levi. Él estaba sumamente intrigado por semejante situación.  
-¿Qué mierda haces acá, cuatro ojos? –la enfrentó, aun anonadado ante tal escena.  
-Buen día, Hange. ¿Cómo estás, Hange? –se burló, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, teniendo aún a aquella joven en sus brazos.   
-Deja a Petra tranquila –le dijo, para luego cruzarse de brazos. Seguidamente, se dirigió a la rubia- Tenemos una reunión y solo faltas tú, apúrate.  
Luego de reír levemente, Hange por fin soltó a la otra chica para luego despedirse de ella moviendo su mano en el aire. Antes de marcharse, le dedicó una pícara mirada a Levi, a quien todavía le costaba entender de qué iba todo aquello. De esta forma, sin más, desapareció. No obstante, la líder de escuadrón no pensaba rendirse en su tarea.  
:::  
-¡Petra! ¡Qué casualidad verte por aquí! –gritó al ver a la joven a lo lejos, mientras tomaba un descanso del entrenamiento diario.  
La joven, quien reposaba sobre el pasto, simplemente le dedicó una mueca amable, aunque por dentro se sintiera un poco inquieta. A decir verdad, durante varios días esa mujer había estado persiguiéndola por todos lados, queriendo entrar en confianza, acercándose a ella de una manera un poco extraña. Le agradaba su compañía, mas no sabía por qué por momentos se sentía intranquila con ella. No lograba descifrar qué podía querer con su persona aún. Le hablaba bastante seguido de Levi al principio, sin embargo, últimamente él ya no era tema de conversación entre las dos. Por lo poco que la conocía, podía notar que era una persona muy instruida, una científica de élite y que le gustaba hablar mucho sobre titanes. Petra la solía escuchar muy pacientemente, se le hacía interesante aquello que tenía para contarle. Podría decirse que se habían vuelto amigas, de alguna manera. Por su parte, Hange había descubierto en esa joven, a alguien muy amable y protector. La rubia le prestaba atención, opinaba acerca de los temas que tenía para contarle y siempre la recibía con una sonrisa. A pesar de que en un principio, sus intenciones eran molestar al capitán, en esos momentos eso había pasado a segundo plano.   
-Hola, Hange –la saludó, mientras la veía acercarse muy enérgicamente- Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. Tengo un rato libre.  
Luego de asentir, hizo caso a su amiga y se echó a su lado. Estaban a la sombra de un árbol de gran porte, el cual a esa altura del año tenía todas sus hojas de color verde vibrante. Éstas se meneaban en el aire debido a la suave brisa cálida que corría por el distrito, haciendo que los rayos del sol la atravesasen de manera errante. Aquellos, daban justo en el cabello claro de la más pequeña, los hacían brillar en tonos dorados, lo cual enmarcaba su dulce rostro. Mientras la escuchaba, su mente divagaba únicamente en ello. Al notar lo distraída que estaba la de ojos cafés, Petra rió.  
-No me estás escuchando, ¿qué te tiene tan distraída? –le preguntó, inocentemente.   
Súbitamente, antes de que pudiese responder, el llamado a los soldados las interrumpió. La rubia se disculpó y le comunicó que ya tendría que irse, a lo que la líder de escuadrón decidió acompañarla hasta el recinto, en donde tendría que volver a colocarse el equipo de maniobras para continuar con su entrenamiento. Ésta aceptó, y así fueron las dos hasta allí. Al ingresar al vestidor en donde se cambiaban las mujeres, siendo que ella era la única soldado de ese escuadrón, Hange tuvo un impulso. En el momento en que Petra iba a despedirse de ella, se vio tomada de ambos brazos con firmeza por la otra. Sorpresivamente, hizo que apoyase su espalda sobre la pared y se pegó a ella. Sin pensárselo demasiado, luego de mirarla unos segundos, la besó dulcemente en los labios. La más pequeña no pudo hacer otra cosa que temblar, sin ser capaz de reaccionar aún debido a aquel contacto tan estrecho. Pronto, ese beso se tornó más ardiente, por lo que simplemente la rubia se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Seguidamente, las manos de Hange descendieron un poco más. Una de ellas la tomó por la cintura, mientras que con la otra presionó sobre la tela por encima de su pecho. Al sentir eso, Petra no pudo pasarlo por alto, por lo que decidió ponerle un freno a aquello por fin. La empujó levemente por los hombros, separándose un poco de ella. Mientras la observaba, la más alta notó que las mejillas de la otra estaban rojas.  
-Eres muy hermosa, Petra. Perdóname, tuve el impuso de besarte así de la nada –se disculpó Hange, un tanto avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.  
-Yo pienso lo mismo de ti pero… la verdad es que me gusta alguien más, lo siento.  
-No te preocupes, en serio. Espero que esto no haya arruinado nuestra amistad, en verdad disfruto de tu compañía.  
-Para nada. Sigamos siendo amigas, Hange.  
Fue un alivio para ella que las cosas terminasen así, puesto que se había encariñado mucho con esa joven tan amable. De esta forma, la abrazó sin ningún tipo de intención, lo cual fue correspondido por la rubia de la misma manera. Sin más, se marchó, dejando a la otra cumplir con sus tareas de soldado. Finalmente, ya no tenía sentido continuar con su cometido, el cual cayó en cuenta que era demasiado infantil de su parte. Petra no parecía tener nada que ver con Levi, más que su relación de líder/subordinado. Además, nunca se había sentido amenazada por otra mujer, no iba a cambiar nada por aquel tipo. Sabía que no valía la pena. Después de todo, gracias a ello había ganado una nueva amiga, era lo único que importaba.  
:::  
Más tarde, en ese mismo día, luego de haber terminado su tarea como investigadora, estaba lista para volver a su cuarto. Habiendo terminado de cenar junto a su fiel asistente, Moblit, se despidió de él y decidió volver, caminando tranquilamente por los vacíos pasillos del edificio principal. Tarareando una canción en su cabeza, avanzaba despreocupada por el lugar. De pronto, por estar muy distraída, no pudo ser capaz de ver a quien se había cruzado en su camino. Se trataba del capitán, cosa que la alegró lo suficiente, puesto que hacía ya mucho tiempo en que no habían tenido un rato a solas. Sin embargo, por la expresión en el rostro de aquel, podría jurar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.  
-Oye, cuatro ojos de mierda. Vamos a hablar –espetó, para luego tomarla firmemente por la muñeca.  
Haciendo caso omiso ante las quejas de Hange, la arrastró hacia la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta y luego la soltó de manera brusca una vez dentro. La joven, terminó trastabillando y cayendo sobre la cama, riendo ante las acciones de ese pequeño hombre. Era tan poco amable casi todo el tiempo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos. Al verla carcajearse de esa manera tan descarada, decidió enfrentarla nuevamente. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con esa soldado.  
-¿A qué vino eso? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme que me arrastraste de esta forma? –inquirió ella, apoyando sus manos por detrás de su cuerpo, mirándolo por encima de sus anteojos.  
-No te hagas la graciosa –le contestó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado- Te vi besando a mi subordinada, ¿qué quieres lograr con eso?  
-¿Nos viste?  
-Estaba la puerta abierta, yo pasé por ahí y las vi. Ahora responde.  
De solo mirarlo, podía notar lo molesto que él estaba. Aquello le resultó interesante, puesto que no lograba comprender del todo qué era lo que le irritaba de esa situación. Quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas después de todo, y él realmente tenía algo con Petra. A pesar de que no estuviese completamente a favor de que ese fuese el caso, no pensaba quedarse con la duda tampoco. A decir verdad, tenía algo planeado para cuando él se dignase a aparecer.   
-¿Y qué si lo hice? ¿Acaso estás celoso de que a ella le guste más yo que tú? –le cuestionó, acercándose un poco más a él, mientras sonreía de manera sarcástica.  
-¿Qué? No la metas a ella en esto. Te lo estoy preguntando en serio, cuatro ojos.  
Rápidamente, Hange se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y le dio un empujón a Levi, quien cayó de espaldas sobre este. Sin dudarlo, se colocó sobre él y lo besó de manera apasionada, mordiendo sus labios en el proceso. Ante tal confusión, el capitán se limitó a corresponderla. No podía negar que extrañaba un poco tener ese tipo de contacto con ella. Sigilosa, Hange decidió aprovechar ese instante debilidad por parte de él y actuó de forma veloz. Tomó las dos manos del soldado y las pegó contra el respaldo de la cama. Seguido de eso, el hombre pudo oír el sonido de una traba de metal cerrándose. En un intento por zafarse, pudo notar que algo en sus muñecas se lo impedía. Por ello, subió un poco la vista, encontrándose con unos gruesos grilletes de acero. Aquella maldita lo había apresado.  
-Esta es mi venganza por haberme dejado olvidada todos estos días.  
Luego de volver a sonreír, se aferró a la camisa blanca del capitán, para seguidamente arrancarle todos los botones de un tirón. Esto le fastidió a sobremanera, mas en esa posición no había mucho que pudiese hacer. Por ello, emitió un sonido de molestia, mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado. Al observar esa reacción en él, decidió separarse un momento, únicamente para quitarse la prenda que cubría su torso y luego arrojarla a un lado. Después, quiso continuar con su cometido. Volvió a pegarse a él, más precisamente a su cuello, para luego lamerlo suavemente. Como ese soldado parecía inmutable aún, decidió ir un poco más allá, clavando sus dientes sin miramientos sobre su piel, con la suficiente presión como para dejar una marca bastante visible. Esto terminó por crispar los nervios del capitán.  
-No hagas eso, maldita. Déjate de juegos y suéltame de una vez.  
-Si sigues insultándome va a ser peor…  
Sin dejar de mirarlo, se alejó y volvió a ponerse de pie. De manera sugerente, se quitó las prendas que aún cubrían su cuerpo, siendo observada por Levi, quien en esos momentos no parecía tan enojado por esa situación. Por último, dejó sus lentes sobre la mesa que yacía al lado de la cama y se le subió encima nuevamente. Gateó hacia él de forma sensual y acercó sus caderas hacia el rostro de quien aún no le quitaba los ojos de encima.  
-¿Éste es mi castigo? –bromeó, ya que si había algo que le gustaba mucho hacer era lograr que ella acabara únicamente usando su lengua. Hange lo sabía muy bien.  
-Parece que todavía tienes muchas ganas de hablar.   
De esta manera, se posicionó justo encima de la boca del capitán, mientras lo tomaba del pelo y lo acercaba hacia ella de manera ruda. Quería, por lo menos una vez, ser capaz de dominarlo. La idea de tenerlo a su merced le encantaba. Ante el primer contacto de su lengua sobre esa zona, Hange arqueó su espalda instintivamente. A medida que él recorría, deteniéndose en cada punto de forma estratégica, la respiración agitada de la joven lo incitaba a continuar. Ella, por su parte, comenzó a moverse de forma enérgica, estrechando todavía más el contacto con su vulva. En el instante en el que sintió un suave roce en su clítoris, como una caricia, un gemido sonoro cruzó por sus labios. Al oírla, Levi continuó dando leves golpeteos en ese lugar, notando lo mucho que comenzó a temblar la joven. En cuestión de segundos, él sintió cómo ella se venía en su boca, mientras con su mano lo jalaba del cabello y sus piernas se retorcían a los lados de su cabeza. Después de recuperar un poco el aliento, lo soltó y volvió a dedicarle una mirada cargada de malicia.  
-¿Le haces estas cosas a Petra también? ¿Sus gritos son más dulces que los míos? –murmuró, mientras pasaba sus manos por su piel, en su rostro se podía apreciar claramente sus deseos de continuar.   
-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio piensas que Petra y yo-  
Cortando con su discurso antes de que pudiera terminar, le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra le hacía un gesto para que guardase silencio. El capitán se encontraba visiblemente consternado, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No obstante, sentir una presión sobre su entrepierna, aún cubierta por la ropa militar, le impidió seguir excusándose. En seguida, ella lo despojó de sus vestiduras y tomó su miembro, para luego comenzar con un masaje lento. Descendió un poco más, posicionándose entre las piernas de éste, aún sin detener lo que había comenzado. Él se removió un poco, lo que provocó que las esposas chocasen entre sí, generando un sonido estridente. Seguidamente, la joven lo atrapó con sus labios, descendiendo y volviendo a subir por él de manera continuada. Lo sentía latir en su boca, su piel estaba caliente, se había vuelto muy grande. No siendo capaz de utilizar sus manos, Levi movió sus piernas y se elevó levemente hacia ella. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Por ello, Hange supo que era el momento indicado y se detuvo de manera súbita. No quería doblegarse, en verdad deseaba llevar a cabo su pequeña venganza. Así, volvió a erguirse sobre él, esta vez cambiando de posición y poniendo en juego un poco de la imaginación que cargaba hacía tiempo. Decidió darle la espalda, de manera en que él fuese capaz de ver todo lo que pensaba hacer a continuación. Levi se mantuvo expectante.  
Sin apartarle la mirada de encima, tomó nuevamente el miembro del capitán y se lo introdujo de manera pausada, no sin antes gemir dulcemente en el proceso. Quería que él reaccionara, aunque los grilletes se lo impidiesen, y que sufriera por no poder hacer nada ante lo que ella realizaba. Al haberlo metido por completo, decidió continuar de la misma manera, sabiendo que Levi hubiese sido mucho más rudo. Era su turno de poner las reglas.  
-Yo lo hago mejor que ella, ¿verdad Levi? –insistió, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las piernas del capitán. Él todavía no había negado el asunto.  
Otra vez había hecho alusión a aquello. El hombre en verdad no entendía el porqué de su obsesión, pero ya estaba logrando alterarlo a sobremanera. Sin embargo, tenerla allí, actuando por su cuenta, siendo capaz de ver como entraba y salía de su interior, realmente le quitaba el aliento. La forma tortuosamente lenta en la que lo hacía, le generaba una excitación aún mayor. Sumado a esto, no poder moverse ni tocarla como quería, también le generaba una cierta ansiedad. Si eso era lo que ella quería, lo había logrado.  
-¿Me prefieres a mí? Dímelo.  
De repente, su paciencia terminó por agotarse. Sorpresivamente para Hange, se vio de cara al colchón antes de que pudiese reaccionar, con una mano la cual presionaba su cabeza sin ningún cuidado contra éste. Levi se había soltado. Sin que pudiese oponer resistencia, sintió como era penetrada por completo sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Así, estando sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, él se movió de manera violenta sobre ella. La soldado todavía no entendía lo que había sucedido.  
-¡¿Cómo te soltaste?! –le pregunto, con la voz entrecortada, apenas siendo capaz de hablar debido a la fiereza con la que estaba siendo tratada.  
-Sé dislocarme el dedo, no te olvides que yo era un criminal y escapé mil veces de la policía. Me subestimaste demasiado, cuatro ojos.  
Lógicamente, Hange se sintió una idiota por no haber pensado en aquello. Por más que lo intentara, ese tipo siempre terminaba teniendo un as bajo la manga. No obstante, si era capaz de hacer eso, quería decir que podría haberse desatado en cualquier momento. A pesar de ello, no podía seguir pensando en esa posición. Ya no podía controlar su voz a esa altura, así como tampoco su cuerpo. Pronto, Levi la tomó del cabello, atrayéndola hacia él aún sin bajar ni un poco el ritmo. Luego de observar una expresión lujuriosa en el rostro de la joven, decidió responderle por fin.  
-Me hartaste, ¿en serio piensas que podría hacerle estas cosas a otra? –preguntó, retóricamente, ante la mirada atónita de Hange.  
Sin poder esperar por más tiempo, Levi dejó que se derramase todo aquello que cargaba durante los días en que no había podido pasar un tiempo a solas con esa demente, justo dentro de ella. El cuerpo de la líder de escuadrón se sacudió, no siendo capaz de controlarlo más. Luego de unos segundos, él se dejó caer, rendido a su lado, mientras terminaba de quitarse las esposas y las dejaba sobre el escritorio de Hange. Ella, algo intrigada aún por lo que le acababa de confesar el capitán, decidió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Seguidamente, él la abrazó. Aun sin decir nada, la joven permaneció mirándolo.  
-¿Vas a decirme qué te llevó a pensar que yo me cogí a Petra?  
-Es que… estuviste distante toda la semana, yo pensé que estabas ocupado conociendo a otra.  
-Vamos, tiene que haber una razón mejor.  
-Y luego vi a esa chica. ¡Era tan linda! Pensé que quizás…  
-Jamás pensé en ella de esa forma. Es una mocosa y es mi subordinada. En cambio, tú la besaste, parecía que me quisieras dar celos, ¿no debería ser yo el enojado?  
Al dialogar con él, pudo notar lo equivocada que había estado. En verdad no tenía ni una razón válida para pensar que él estuviese con otra mujer. Se dio cuenta que todo era producto de su imaginación, la cual había estado divagando demasiado. Pronto, se sintió muy avergonzada. No solo había hecho muchas conjeturas sin ningún fundamento, sino que había involucrado a una persona inocente y la había estado acosando durante días. Realmente, había actuado de una forma muy inmadura.  
-Lo siento, Levi. No sé por qué lo hice… además, debo confesar que Petra me rechazó.  
A pesar de no responder a aquello, puesto que ya no tenía importancia, el capitán acarició el rostro de la joven de manera dulce. Después, depositó un beso en sus labios, mientras acomodaba un poco el alborotado cabello castaño.  
-¿Alguna vez te cuestioné algo sobre el mocoso idiota que anda atrás de ti todo el tiempo?  
-¿Moblit? –rió, ante la forma despectiva en la que ese tipo se refería a ese chico a quien tanto apreciaba- Es mi buen asistente, nada más que eso.  
-Eso es porque confío en ti, Hange.  
Ante esto, la soldado no pudo más que sonreír. Si quería, Levi podía ser muy tierno a su manera, aunque eso fuese raro de ver. Aquello hacía que sus demostraciones de afecto fuesen más valorables para ella. Pronto, la joven pasó su mano por el cuello y cerró un poco más su abrazo, disfrutando de las caricias y la compañía de ese hombre. Podría quedarse de esa manera por siempre si así lo quisiese.  
-Quiero que te quede claro que eres mía.  
De esta forma, las dudas simplemente se disiparon en la mente de Hange. A pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado esa expresión, puesto que no era ningún objeto para pertenecerle a nadie, viniendo de él podía llegar a aceptarlo. De repente, ella recordó algo que había llamado mucho su atención. Era un detalle que no podía pasar por alto.  
-Si quisieras, hubieras podido escapar de esas esposas. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  
-Es que la vista era increíble. Cuando quieres puedes ser atractiva, cuatro ojos de mierda.  
-¡Levi!  
Fin


	5. Criminal

Criminal  
Algo incrédula, se encontraba dirigiéndose hasta la oficina de su comandante quien la había mandado a llamar con suma urgencia. Hacía semanas que estaba obsesionado con un grupo de chicos del subterráneo que sabían usar el equipo de maniobras como nadie, por lo que imaginaba que se trataba de algo relacionado con eso. Bien sabía que no podía decirle que no sea lo que fuera que le pidiese, así que le restaba escuchar qué era lo que tenía para decirle. Así, la entonces Hange de 23 años, líder de escuadrón debido a su gran desempeño a pesar de su temprana edad, llegó hasta la puerta en donde estaría su superior del otro lado. Al tocarla tres veces, su voz hizo eco en la habitación, atravesando incluso la madera, invitándola a pasar. Así lo hizo, encontrándose con un Erwin apacible, quien yacía sentado frente a su escritorio con ambos brazos apoyados sobre este. Ella solo lo saludó agitando su mano en el aire, puesto que tenía la suficiente confianza con él para ello. También debido a esto, se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, en donde apoyó su cadera contra aquel mueble y lo miró por encima de sus lentes. En seguida, él tomó unos papeles que yacían justo en frente, los cuales tenía preparados para cuando ella apareciera.  
-¿Me llamabas, Erwin?  
-Así es, tengo una misión para ti.  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, ella le quitó esos documentos de la mano de un tirón y se decidió a leerlos. La paciencia no era algo que la caracterizaba. Allí, el dibujo de un identikit le llamó sumamente la atención. A un lado, estaba el nombre de ese individuo y una breve descripción de lo que se sabía de su persona. Levi, a secas. Se trataba de un criminal, ladrón y asesino feroz, el cual se bastaba con una navaja para hacer toda clase de fechorías. Según la información, era de baja estatura, delgado y tenía alrededor de 30 años, quizás un poco menos. Por lo que se sabía, solía andar acompañado de una niña y un chico de su misma edad.  
-¿Qué debería hacer yo?  
-No lo sabrás si no me dejas terminar. Quiero que vayas al subterráneo y te acerques a él. Mejor dicho, que lo conquistes. Con esta información no nos basta para capturarlo y podría ser de gran ayuda para la Legión.  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio…  
-Vamos, Hange. Tú eres perfecta para esta tarea. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esos hermosos ojos castaños?  
En seguida, él posó su mano sobre el muslo de la joven, acariciándolo de manera lenta y ascendiendo con sus dedos un poco más. En otro momento, aquello hubiera hecho que su corazón diese un vuelco. Hacía tiempo que ellos mantenían una especie de relación bastante clandestina, sin embargo, ella no sabía ya si quería seguir con eso. Se hacía muy difícil mantener algo así, puesto que él era su superior y además, un hombre muy frío. En verdad, estaba un poco cansada de ser simplemente alguien con quien el comandante solía descargar sus frustraciones, para luego seguir como si nada al día siguiente. Por ello, en seguida presionó su muñeca, haciendo que se detuviese.  
-¿Me mandas a acostarme con otro tipo y a la vez esperas que esté disponible para ti? No soy tu puta personal.  
-Jamás pensé en ti de esa manera. Eres joven todavía, pero igual tienes que saber separar el trabajo de lo demás. Es tu deber como soldado –le respondió, aun sin mover su mano de la pierna de la joven, mirándola fijamente.  
-Es mi misión, la completaré. Pero ya no quiero que continuemos con esto. Se terminó.  
De esta manera, de un manotazo se lo quitó de encima de forma poco amable. Por más que se tratase del rey de los muros, ella no se doblegaría ante nadie. Notando su reacción y entendiendo sus palabras completamente, lejos de enojarse, él comprendió y la dejó en paz. Solo se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa suave, ya que no podría amarla y sabía que una mujer tan valiosa no se merecía eso. Así, la dejó ir, encomendándole esa tarea y confiando en que ella la completaría en tiempo y forma. Bien sabía que era muy capaz. Hange era única, de eso tampoco tenía dudas. Al día siguiente, estaba lista para partir en búsqueda de ese joven. Esperaba que el dibujo fuese realmente descriptivo, puesto que sino no sería capaz de encontrarlo en una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa. Aun así, no tenía miedo, puesto que el entrenamiento militar le serviría como defensa, además de que ella era muy fuerte de por sí. Sin embargo, al momento de ver la ropa que tendría que utilizar, la cual yacía encima de su cama con una nota, sintió un odio muy profundo hacia su comandante por ello. Se trataba de una camisa blanca, junto con un corsé negro acordonado y una falda larga de color terracota. Para completar el atuendo, había unas botas marrones de caña alta con algo de tacón. A regañadientes, decidió ponérselo ya que tampoco tenía otra vestimenta más que la militar o la de laboratorio, la cual estaba bastante deteriorada. Algo incómoda, estando lista, tomó el dibujo de ese a quien tenía que encontrar y se lo guardó, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Estaba decidida.  
En poco tiempo, cabalgó hasta las escaleras de la entrada a ese pequeño mundo aparte dentro de las murallas. Tenía bastantes dudas, pero lo único que podía hacer era seguir avanzando, cumpliendo con su deber. De esta forma, descendió de su caballo, ordenándole volver a su establo por su cuenta y luego de tomar un poco de aire, se acercó al portal. Allí, mostró una insignia militar que le había facilitado Erwin, por lo cual los guardias la dejaron pasar rápidamente. Estando allí, era momento de bajar por los interminables escalones grisáceos que la llevarían a ese abismo. Todo era muy oscuro allí, incluso casi no ingresaba la luz del sol por lo que era capaz de ver. A medida que descendía, la oscuridad se hacía más profunda, cubriendo todo a su alrededor. Gracias a la luz artificial, alcanzaba a ver los rostros demacrados de los que allí vivían, así como también los cuerpos esqueléticos y las expresiones de tristeza profunda. Era un mundo completamente diferente, incluso peor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Habiendo llegado a la base, se decidió a recorrer las calles interiores en busca de su objetivo, mientras trataba de blanquear su mente ya que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a esa gente en su posición. Todo estaba muy sucio, el hedor era casi insoportable, la basura reinaba sobre las veredas rotas. En seguida, pensó en las condiciones en las que vivían esas personas y sintió pena por ellos. Mientras continuaba indagando con la mirada todas las caras que pasaban a su alrededor, pronto logró divisar a alguien similar a la descripción que había obtenido. Él coincidía totalmente, por lo que creyó haberlo encontrado. Debía jugárselo todo y tratar de acercarse, puesto que no sabía si volvería a tener una oportunidad igual. Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucedió.  
En la dirección contraria a la que ese joven se dirigía, logró divisar a una mujer que estaba siendo molestada por varios tipos que se veían sumamente rudos. Ante los ojos de todos los demás quienes ni siquiera se inmutaban, parecían tener intenciones de abusar de ella además de robarle, por lo que no pudo pasarlo por alto. Además, sus gritos eran desesperados, por lo que supo que en verdad necesitaba ayuda. Lo demás podía esperar. De esta forma, se dirigió hasta allí a toda velocidad y, luego de un salto, le propició una patada voladora a uno de ellos. Cuando este cayó al suelo, los otros quisieron abalanzarse sobre ella a los golpes, los cuales logró esquivar con bastante facilidad. En medio de la confusión esa chica logró escapar, agradeciéndole en silencio antes de marcharse. De pronto, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sorpresivamente para esos delincuentes, se echó a correr en la otra dirección, riéndose de ellos descaradamente. Sin titubear y presos de la ira, estos decidieron perseguirla, queriendo hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho. El plan estaba saliendo justo como esperaba. En pocos minutos, logró divisar a ese a quien buscaba en un principio caminando tranquilamente, lo cual fue un alivio al no perderlo de vista. Por esto, aceleró un poco más el paso hasta chocar contra él, haciéndolo trastabillar y cayendo hacia el suelo de manera aparatosa. Una vez en el piso, Hange se colocó en una pose que intentaba ser tierna, llevando su mano a su rostro. Con algo de timidez fingida, lo observó por debajo de sus lentes.  
-Oye, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó él, tendiéndole una mano para asistirla.  
Ella en seguida la tomó, para luego apretarla con desesperación. Esto llamó la atención de ese joven, quien la miró algo intrigado debido a su cambio de actitud. Detrás de ella, aparecieron esos tres delincuentes, dispuestos a tomar revancha.  
-¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡Quieren robarme!  
Así, sin pensárselo demasiado, él sacó una navaja y amenazó a esos que querían atacar a la joven. Mirando bien a su alrededor, logró ver que a su lado estaban una chica pelirroja y un muchacho de cabello rubio, lo cual coincidía con la descripción que había obtenido. Al verlos y poder reconocerlos, esos tipos salieron corriendo despavoridos de donde habían venido. Luego de saber que ella se encontraba fuera de peligro, decidieron marcharse mas Hange debía detenerlos. No podía dejarlos escapar, mucho menos a él.  
-¡Esperen! Yo… no tengo a donde ir… por favor, ¿podría quedarme con ustedes?  
-No –contestó él, cortante.  
-¡Di que sí, hermano mayor! Con ella podría hablar cosas de chicas, deja que venga con nosotros –le imploró la pequeña pelirroja, juntando sus manos por delante de su cuerpo en una súplica.  
Aunque él realmente casi nunca entendía el razonamiento de esa adolescente, luego de mirar de reojo al muchacho quien no parecía oponerse a la idea, decidió dar un suspiro y asentir. Ante esto, ella festejó y abrazó a la otra joven efusivamente, lo cual a pesar de haberla tomado por sorpresa en un principio hizo que la correspondiera en seguida con una sonrisa. Mientras el joven rubio le sonreía al otro como intentando que no se exasperara, decidieron llevarla a su hogar con el propósito de no dejarla sola en la calle, siendo un lugar tan peligroso. Una vez allí, al atreverse a preguntar sus nombres, se enteró que en verdad él era Levi, lo cual fue realmente un alivio. Los otros dos, se llamaban Isabel Magnolia y Farlan Church. Los tres vivían en una casa pequeña pero acogedora e increíblemente pulcra, en comparación con la suciedad que reinaba en aquella oscura ciudad. En poco tiempo, pudo inducir que se trataba de una familia bastante disfuncional pero que se protegían de manera mutua y se llevaban muy bien. En esos momentos, él no se veía como el matón que Erwin le había dicho que era, lo cual la hizo dudar bastante de la información con la que contaba, a pesar del miedo que tuvieron esos tipos de él. De todas maneras, no podía confiarse. Su misión era averiguar todo acerca de ese joven, lo cual debía cumplir para mantener su nivel. A decir verdad, no tenía mucha idea de cómo debía actuar para parecer femenina y conquistarlo, aquella no era para nada su área, sumado a que tampoco tenía demasiado interés en él. Tendría que improvisar y confiar en su instinto, ya que Erwin seguía siendo su comandante después de todo. Debía obedecer, estuviese de acuerdo o no. Con eso en mente, después de tomar un poco de aire, decidió dar el primer paso.  
-Me salvaste, Levi. ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?  
-No es para tanto –respondió él, de la misma manera distante en la que se había dirigido a ella en un principio.  
-¡Eres tan fuerte y genial!  
-Deja eso.  
-Sé bueno, Levi –le reclamó Farlan.  
Contrariamente a esa actitud despectiva que estaba teniendo con ella, Hange no pensaba rendirse. De forma veloz, se pegó a él y lo tomó del brazo, estrujándolo de forma en que pudiese sentir sus pechos por encima de la tela. Así, le sonrió y, aunque algo temerosa por no saber qué reacción tendría, no pensaba cesar. Como respuesta, el joven la miró intrigado y algo reacio ante ese contacto. Por esto, se zafó como pudo y luego de chasquear su lengua en señal de disgusto, se marchó hacia su habitación. Ante esto, sus amigos le pidieron disculpas en su nombre, algo avergonzados ante la poca delicadeza en el actuar de ese criminal. En palabras de sus amigos, Levi no se caracterizaba por ser una persona sociable ni mucho menos expresiva, algo que le dificultaría bastante la tarea a la soldado. Por lo tanto, ella había decidido permanecer con ellos durante un tiempo, si así se lo permitían, con el objetivo de poder cumplir con su tarea de la mejor manera en que pudiese. Si bien no creía en su propio aspecto, confiaba en su intuición y en su carisma, los cuales le habían ayudado mucho durante su vida, por lo que buscaría quebrar esa barrera de alguna manera. Por el momento, podría sacar alguna información de aquellos dos, quienes parecían mucho más amigables. Con el correr de los días, no le costó demasiado estrechar lazos con ellos, sobre todo con la pequeña, quien había comenzado a llamarla hermana mayor, al igual que a aquel quien permanecía un poco más alejado. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, logró averiguar que era un fanático acérrimo de la limpieza, además de amante del té negro y experto en el uso de armas blancas. También, sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobras robado eran excelentes, siendo auto didacta.   
-¿Puedo salir a robar con ustedes? –le preguntó la joven.  
-No, nos retrasarías –respondió Levi.  
-¡Hermano mayor!  
Contrario a las quejas de la menor del grupo, él se mantuvo tajante en su decisión. Por su parte, Hange no protestó puesto que lo más seguro es que notarían su experiencia si la veían en acción, por lo que aceptó sin chistar. Habiéndose marchado, por alguna razón tuvo el impulso de sorprenderlos con una cena elaborada, algo que no solía hacer a menudo por falta de tiempo. Ellos en poco tiempo se habían vuelto cercanos, incluso podía considerarlos amigos, puesto que estrechar lazos con las personas no era algo que le costase. Luego de sonreír para sí misma, fue al mercado y compró algunas verduras así como también algo de carne, lo cual utilizaría para su preparación. Mientras cortaba algunas zanahorias y las echaba en una olla, en sus pensamientos apareció la imagen de Levi. Si bien él parecía frío, conociéndolo mejor supo que en realidad aquello era una mera barrera de defensa. Por la forma en la que trataba a esos chicos, podía asegurar que los cuidaba como a nadie y se preocupaba por ellos cual si en verdad fuese su hermano mayor. Incluso con ella, con quien a pesar de mantener una cierta distancia, se preocupaba por su bienestar a pesar de haberla conocido hacía apenas unos días. Sin embargo, contrario a todos sus esfuerzos, no había podido conseguir que le prestase atención tal como quería Erwin. De todas maneras, ella lo esperaba, puesto que no se consideraba una mujer bella y desde un principio pensó que todo eso era una mala idea. Al terminar de colocar todos los ingredientes a hervir, lavó sus manos y se decidió a revisar un poco antes de que ellos llegaran.  
Hange pensaba que si no podría sacar provecho directamente de él, seguramente algo podría encontrar en su hogar que pudiera usar para su informe. Era consciente de que eso no estaba bien, pero siguiendo órdenes de los altos mandos, no le quedaba otra opción. Mientras revisaba algunos cajones en la habitación de Levi, desde adentro de un libro viejo, un dibujo cayó al suelo. Luego de dejarlo a un lado, se agachó y lo tomó de una esquina, encontrándose con la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro muy sonriente. Era muy hermosa y poseía un rostro amable, lleno de vida, el cual fue plasmado en un bosquejo increíblemente realista. Mirándola mejor, se parecía mucho a Levi. Quizás sería su hermana o su madre, no podría decirlo, pero por como la conservaba, podría inducir que había sido alguien muy significativo en su vida. De pronto, el sonido de la cerradura y de voces fuera de la casa la alarmó, por lo que torpemente dejó la imagen en donde estaba y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la cocina, tomó un cucharón y simuló estar revolviendo la preparación justo a tiempo en que ellos ingresaron. En seguida, Isabel se acercó a su lado de manera divertida, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su nariz percibiera los aromas.  
-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien, hermana mayor? –le preguntó Isabel, muy curiosa.  
-Me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararles la cena, espero que les guste.  
-Te agradezco mucho, Hange –continuó Farlan- Levi me obliga a cocinar desde que nos conocemos porque a él no le gusta.  
-¡También nos obliga a limpiar! Es tan fanático de la limpieza como de dar órdenes, en realidad él no hace demasiado.  
-¿Van a seguir criticándome en mi cara, pedazos de escoria? –preguntó, un poco en serio, un poco en broma. Ante esto, la joven no pudo evitar estallar de la risa.  
Al verla reír tan alevosamente, esos dos se acoplaron de la misma manera, llenando de risas la acogedora habitación. Por su parte, Levi simplemente sonrió, resignado ante el hecho de que esas personas no tenían remedio. Luego, se acercó hasta Hange, quien acababa de recuperar la compostura. Así, colocó su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que centrara su atención en él.  
-Gracias, Hange.  
En seguida las mejillas de la joven se colorearon, ya que sin saber muy bien por qué, la mirada amable que él le había dedicado sumado a que era la primera vez que lo oía llamarla por su nombre, provocó algo en ella. Por ello, le devolvió la sonrisa y prosiguió a invitarlos a todos a que se sentasen a la mesa a esperar a que la comida estuviese lista. Mientras finalizaba, él se había dedicado a mirar su espalda al mismo tiempo que los demás charlaban tranquilamente. Divagando en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar en lo amable y alegre que era ella. En poco tiempo, logró revolucionar su vida de una manera muy especial. Hange definitivamente era un ser humano muy particular, la cual lograba ver a través de las personas. Además de eso, era muy linda y no podía negarlo y por más distancia que quisiera poner entre los dos le era imposible no pensarlo. Se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil rechazarla, lo cual no lo hacía porque no le gustase sino porque no estaba seguro de sus intenciones. Por más que quisiera, ser desconfiado era parte de su naturaleza. A esa distancia, su cabello ondulado se veía muy suave, incluso aunque fingiera burlarse de ella por eso, sus lentes la hacían ver incluso más bonita. Esto sumado a que las mujeres altas eran su debilidad, algo que no pensaba confesárselo. En el momento en que Farlan e Isabel notaron la manera en la que la observaba, desvió hacia los dos una mirada sumamente severa, lo cual los hizo callar al instante. Aquello fue un alivio. De esta manera, cenaron muy apaciblemente. A decir verdad, hacía muchos años que no probaba una comida tan deliciosa.   
De esta manera, transcurrieron unos días más. Su estadía se había alargado más de debido, por lo cual debía regresar lo más pronto posible si no quería perder su puesto en el ejército. Sin embargo, aún no había logrado lo que se le había requerido, lo cual la preocupaba bastante. Fueron incontables las veces que ese delincuente la ignoró, por lo que había perdido un poco las esperanzas de que algo sucediera. Lo que también le preocupaba era que en verdad estaba teniendo ganas de que las cosas pasaran, por alguna razón. Quizás reforzado por la convivencia o por la actitud de chico malo que él tenía todo el tiempo, pero había logrado cautivarla por mucho que le pesara. Incluso había logrado olvidar completamente al comandante, algo que no creía que fuese posible en tan poco tiempo. Esa tarde, la había pasado haciendo algunas compras, tal como varias veces anteriores puesto que se había tomado el trabajo de cocinar para ellos y eso se había hecho habitual. No le molestaba para nada, incluso podría decirse que lo disfrutaba al recibir elogios y agradecimiento de parte de esas personas. De todas formas, era consciente de que eso se terminaría pronto, por lo que quiso hacerlo lo mejor posible mientras durara. Así, mientras atravesaba la puerta de entrada y dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa, notó que nadie respondió su saludo. Al parecer, no había nadie en casa. Por ello, sin más, atravesó la cocina hasta su habitación, a la vez que tarareaba una canción muy despreocupada. Al llegar, se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando pesadamente. Después, procedió a quitarse las botas, las cuales le molestaban bastante debido a su tacón. Hasta ese momento había creído estar sola, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse, lo cual la alarmó tanto que se incorporó como resorte y emitió un fuerte grito. Allí estaba Levi, quien fue quien había hecho aquello con sigilo, mirándola de forma rigurosa.  
-¡Me asustaste! ¿Dónde están Farlan e Isabel?  
-Ellos se fueron, no volverán pronto. Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ¿verdad? Sí que fuiste insistente… –le dijo, mientras se sentaba en una silla que quedaba justo frente a la cama, a lo que ella tragó saliva. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.  
-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó, titubeando un poco.  
-Quítate la ropa.  
Eso sonó como una orden, lo cual la sorprendió a sobremanera debido a la frialdad con la que se expresó hacia ella. Sin embargo, bien sabía que no podía negarse, no después de ser la que había incitado a que aquello por fin ocurriese. Tenía una misión y debía cumplirla, como soldado era su obligación. Aunque se sintiera sumamente incómoda delante de ese hombre tan peligroso, si no lo hacía tendría que aceptar que había fallado. Continuaría fingiendo estar completamente loca por él y, para eso, debía acatar. A pesar de lo rojo de sus mejillas, comenzó por desatar su corsé, lo cual a decir verdad la alivió bastante, para luego desabotonar su camisa clara, con los dedos bastante temblorosos. Todo esto, ante la mirada de ese matón, quien permanecía sentado sobre su silla mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano. No se atrevía a mirarlo pero juraría que tenía una expresión sumamente aburrida. Ella jamás se había considerado bonita, ni mucho menos sensual, por lo que no tenía idea qué era lo que él podría haber visto en ella para pedirle algo semejante de repente. De todas maneras, decidió continuar hasta lograr descubrir su torso de la última prenda que lo cubría. Sin esperar más y hacerlo más tortuoso, desató su falda larga y esta cayó irremediablemente al suelo y con ello, su ropa interior. Mientras se cubría con un brazo sobre sus pechos, decidió mirarlo otra vez. Ante esto, él le indicó que se acostase sobre la cama que estaba a un lado. Ella, sin emitir una palabra, así lo hizo.  
-Quiero que te toques para mí.  
Ante esto, ella tragó saliva otra vez. En verdad aun no entendía el porqué de ese cambio de actitud por parte de él, pero aquello pasaba todos los límites. Sin embargo, luego de haberle hecho creer que estaba enamora de él, debía continuar con su actuación. Con muchísima vergüenza, comenzó a acariciar su vulva con sus dedos aún bastante temerosa. La manera en que él la miraba había cambiado, puesto que parecía ponerle más atención, lo cual no la ayudaba para nada. En la mente de Levi, verla de esa manera estaba logrando excitarlo demasiado. Por más que esto no se reflejase en su rostro, su cuerpo ardía. Estaba probándola, él sabía que Hange mentía, solo que no estaba seguro de qué beneficio sacaría ella de todo esto. Claramente no era una mujer inocente, ni tampoco parecía no saber defenderse sola, por lo que el hecho de que fuese buscando su ayuda de esa manera le hacía pensar que algo había detrás de su actitud. Además, a pesar de que parecía algo desconforme con lo que le había ordenado, lo estaba haciendo de todos modos, lo cual lo hacía sospechar un poco más. De todas maneras, realmente quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con esa farsa. Presionarla de esa manera hacía que se sintiera aún más incitado, por lo que no pensaba detenerse.  
-Abre las piernas, quiero verte bien –le pidió, manteniéndose en su lugar- No quiero que te detengas hasta que termines.  
De esta manera, ella apoyó una mano detrás de su cuerpo para sostenerse y subió sus pies sobre el acolchado, manteniéndose como se le había requerido. Aunque en un principio la situación le hubiese resultado por demás incómoda, ya no se sentía tan apenada. No sabía si era el hecho de que él la estuviese observando o que estuviera estimulándose de esa manera, pero su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose más ligero. El tono de voz que él utilizaba a pesar de sonar autoritario, también era bastante sugerente. Sin querer, un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios al momento de introducir uno de sus dedos aunque todavía de forma superficial, por lo que se limitó a ladear su cabeza, haciendo que sus lentes se deslizasen por su nariz a penas. Esto no pasó desapercibido por aquel criminal.  
-No te contengas, quiero oírte –continuó ordenándole- Mételos más profundo.  
Sin cuestionarse más nada, así lo hizo, lo que logró que emitiera un jadeo un poco más sonoro. Ya no era necesario fingir, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, no podía ni quería negarlo más. Por ello, mientras introducía y volvía a sacar sus dedos de su interior de manera lenta, le dedicó una mirada muy lujuriosa. Él simplemente sonrió con malicia, mientras sentía su miembro completamente erecto debajo de sus pantalones. La imagen de Hange masturbándose tan descaradamente frente a él hizo que eso fuera posible.  
-Eso es, buena chica.  
-¿Vas a… quedarte ahí… solo mirándome? –le preguntó, visiblemente agitada, en voz baja.  
-Sí. A menos que me hagas cambiar de idea.  
Pronto, todo su ser tembló, lo que hizo que estrujase la manta debajo de ella. Ya le era imposible frenar el movimiento de sus dedos, lo cual le generaba espasmos cada vez más continuados y hacía que gimiese sin control. Luego de unos segundos más, no pudo evitar cerrar sus piernas instintivamente y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sentía latir sobre sus dedos todo su mojado interior. Cuando el temblor cesó, aún sin aliento, volvió a mirarlo. Al verla allí de esa forma, con su rostro enrojecido y su piel al descubierto, completamente a su merced, supo que ya no había razón para contenerse más. En verdad había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, por lo que pensó que podría darle la recompensa que aparentemente ella deseaba. Así, dio unos pasos más y se inclinó hacia la joven, tomándola del cuello para luego besar sus labios con mucha pasión. De esta forma, la sintió aferrarse a su chaleco mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por ese deseo irrefrenable que crecía en su ser.  
-¿Quieres que siga? Dilo apropiadamente.  
-Sí…  
-Vamos, quiero que me lo pidas.  
A decir verdad, ella ya tenía suficiente luego de haber hecho semejante cosa ante los ojos de ese joven. Pero, aunque quisiera hacer lo que le estaba demandando, él estaba ejerciendo bastante fuerza sobre su cuello, por lo que se le dificultaba emitir una respuesta clara. Contrariamente a lo que hubiese imaginado, eso le agradaba, por lo que solo lo dejó seguir. Mientras colocaba una mano sobre la que él estaba utilizando para ahorcarla, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con esos afilados ojos grises. Aunque fuese con su último aliento, realmente quería que su deseo se hiciese realidad, por lo que continuó.   
-Cógeme.  
Luego de esa petición, la cual sonó casi como una súplica, Levi ya no pudo hacer otra cosa. Así, aun sin soltar su cuello, la arrojó de espaldas a la cama. Seguidamente, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la piel tibia de la joven, presionando sus pechos, los cuales había deseado tocar desde que la había visto por primera vez. Al masajearlos, notó que eran tan suaves y calientes como los imaginaba. Además, al ser pequeños, eran muy sensitivos. La expresión en el rostro de Hange la delataba, mientras su dulce voz deleitaba sus oídos. Sin esperar más, se posicionó entre sus piernas y las tomó con ambas manos. Después de besar el interior de sus muslos y dedicarle una mirada furtiva, fue acercándose a su entrepierna ante la mirada expectante de ella. Al sentir el primer roce contra su vulva, la joven volvió a arquear su espalda, esta vez enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro de ese criminal. Así, la lengua de Levi la recorrió entera, haciéndola retorcerse debido a la electrizante sensación que esto le provocaba. Mientras continuaba, él se desprendió el cinturón y descubrió su miembro de la tela que lo tapaba, deseoso por poder cumplir con aquello que ella le reclamaba. Así, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y lo guió hasta ella, rozándola con muchas ganas en el proceso. En el momento en que comenzó a adentrarse en ella, la tomó por las caderas y dejó que éste resbalara en su interior hasta alcanzarla por completo. Sin darse cuenta, ya no podía detenerse, tampoco hacerlo con suavidad. Debido a esta rudeza, ella tampoco pudo parar de gritar. Era igualmente tortuoso como placentero, lo cual era una dicotomía que agitaba profundamente su ser.  
-Levi… me duele… -susurró, en un suspiro.  
-Tú lo quisiste así, ¿te arrepientes?  
Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, puesto que ya no podía emitir ni una palabra, en un movimiento desesperado lo atrajo hacia ella. De esta manera, lo abrazó por el cuello y cerró sus ojos, mientras descansaba su mentón en el hombro de quien estaba haciéndola sucumbir en esos momentos. Debido a esto, él no se detuvo, sino que continuó dejándose llevar por esa sensación irrefrenable. Al mismo tiempo que el choque de sus pieles hacía eco en la habitación, mordió el cuello de Hange con la intención de marcarlo y de llenarse de su fragancia, lo cual lo enloquecía un poco más con el correr de los minutos. La molestia que ella había sentido en un principio había desaparecido, puesto que la cercanía la tranquilizó, incluso el hecho de sentir el peso del cuerpo de Levi sobre el suyo hacía que el contacto fuese más satisfactorio. Poder oír su respiración contra su oído y saber que a él le estaba gustando aquello tanto como a ella elevaba un poco más el calor en su interior. Nuevamente, la sensación de cálida en su bajo vientre la hizo temblar debajo de él, logrando que clavase sus uñas en la espalda de Levi de manera inconsciente. Dejando que su cuerpo actuase por su cuenta, enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, atrayéndolo un poco más y gimiendo sin control. Habiendo notado la manera sumamente deliciosa en que ella lo apretaba y como latía, estando muy cerca de terminar, el joven continuó con aquello hasta que no pudo más. Así, se retiró completamente de ella y se incorporó, atrayéndola para que hiciese lo mismo.  
-Ven aquí –la llamó a la orilla de la cama, a lo que ella acató- Quiero que continúes con tu boca.  
Lejos de negarse, Hange con mucho gusto se arrastró hasta quedar sentada justo frente a él. De esta forma, tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a lamerlo sin ninguna clase de pudor. Al sentirlo enredar su cabello castaño y atraerla con bastante fuerza hacia él, decidió atraparlo en sus labios y acelerar un poco más el vaivén. El joven también se retorcía y suspiraba pesadamente estando de pie, lo cual le indicaba que en poco tiempo aquello terminaría. Aunque debido al tamaño se le estaba dificultando la tarea, la joven no pensaba rendirse.  
-Eso es. No quiero que dejes escapar ni una gota. Ya sabes que no me gusta el desorden.  
Al oír aquello, sin detenerse en su tarea, subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro sumamente extasiado de Levi. No supo por qué pero el hecho de que se lo pidiese de esa manera la encendió aún más. Sin embargo, no sabía si sería capaz. De todas maneras, cuando él la tomó del cabello con un poco más de violencia todavía y la acercó más hasta casi alcanzar su garganta, irremediablemente sintió ese líquido tibio sobre su lengua, a lo que solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos. Era demasiado, le estaba siendo difícil no derramarlo.  
-Ahora trágatelo –dijo, para luego tomar su mentón- Abre, quiero ver que lo hayas hecho.  
Tratando de no pensar demasiado, así lo hizo. Mientras lo sentía resbalar por su garganta, volvió a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse otra vez con la mirada fija de Levi sobre ella. Haciendo caso a sus palabras, separó sus labios y le mostró su lengua, enseñándole que aquello que le había pedido había sido realizado. Ante esto, él rió levemente y acarició su mejilla, feliz de que se hubiese hecho su voluntad. Después, se dirigió hacia sus labios, los cuales rozó con la yema de los dedos. Mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, introdujo uno de ellos en su boca con la intención de que ella lo lamiera tal como lo había hecho hacía unos momentos. Sin dejar de observarlo, así lo hizo. Cuando quería, ella podía ser increíblemente sensual, aunque todavía no fuese consciente de ello. Pronto, Levi sintió unas ganas terribles de continuar con lo que habían comenzado. Por lo tanto, de manera sorpresiva, volvió a arrojarla allí otra vez y se colocó encima de ella. Antes de que pudiese emitir una queja, el joven la besó otra vez, algo que no esperaba de alguien tan pulcro como él después de lo que acababa de hacer. Antes de que pudiese notarlo, se vio nuevamente en los brazos de ese joven, jadeando con desespero, presa de una intensa lujuria. Definitivamente, él era increíble. Luego de aquello, exhausta, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Levi, quien la recibió bastante agotado también. A decir verdad, después de lo ocurrido, ya no tenía ganas de seguir con esa farsa. Estaba mintiéndole y, por más delincuente que fuese, él no se lo merecía. Pese a todos los prejuicios que había tenido, le había demostrado ser una persona con un gran corazón con aquellos a quienes quería. Mientras se dejaba acariciar el cabello por ese criminal, quiso hablar.  
-Levi, necesito confesarte algo.  
-¿Qué? ¿Que eres soldado?  
Al oírlo, no pudo evitar incorporarse de un salto, absolutamente anonadada. Él se limitó a mirarla de manera inexpresiva, a decir verdad llamó más su atención la manera en la que rebotaron sus pechos que lo que estaba tratando comunicarle.  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-Vi tu insignia un día que estaba ordenando tu habitación. Eres muy descuidada, cuatro ojos. Además siempre supe que algo escondías.  
-Parece que no puedo engañarte. El comandante me envió para obtener información sobre ti, solamente sigo órdenes. Pero voy a decirle que mi misión falló y no pude conseguir nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Eres libre, dejaré de molestarte.  
De esta forma, besó la mejilla del joven con dulzura y se separó de él, para después tomar su vestimenta que yacía aun regada en el suelo. Un poco sorprendido la vio cambiarse, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Al terminar, ella atinó a marcharse, mas Levi la detuvo.  
-No te vayas –le pidió, levantándose de la cama por fin.  
-Debo hacerlo, es mi trabajo. Te prometo que esta no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos.  
Entendiendo por fin, la dejó marcharse, aunque con un poco de melancolía. Ella era una persona muy especial, de esas que marcan la existencia de los demás cuando se cruzan en su camino. Definitivamente la extrañaría, pero confiaba en que sus mundos se conectarían en un futuro nuevamente. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, Hange se volteó a verlo una vez más.  
-Hasta luego, Levi.  
Así, se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. En la soledad de su habitación, él sonrió, esperando que aquello sucediera en otro momento. La buscaría, quizás no en ese mismo instante, pero más adelante seguro la encontraría. Cuando llegaran Farlan e Isabel, les diría que ella había encontrado su camino por fin y que no debían preocuparse. Ellos entenderían. A pesar de ello, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, deseaba que eso pasase lo más pronto posible.   
-Nos veremos, Hange.

Fin


End file.
